Coming Home
by Potterspheonix
Summary: When Hogwarts is under threat Professor Dumbledore turns to an exiled student and her new team to help defeat it.
1. The Nightmare

Authors Notes:- I don't own any of these characters except T.J Foster, she is a figment of my own imagination. This is the start of a rewrite of my first attempt at writing.

 **Coming Home by**

 **Potterspheonix**

 **Chapter One – The Nightmare.**

T.J Foster awoke with the sound of screaming ringing in her ears. She

soon realized that the screams were being ripped from her throat. She

was bathed in a cold sweat that chilled her to her very core. Outside she could hear footsteps getting closer, then her door flew open as if it was hit by a freight train. Logan came rushing into the room.

"T.J what's wrong; are you alright?", he asked crossing the room and sitting on the edge of her bed, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards him.

What had woken her up? She was shaking and her head was still a little fuzzy from waking up so abruptly. _I have to remember. I need to remember my nightmare._

"Logan it was just a dream, but I think I need to talk to Charles.", she answered slowly.

She got up and grabbed her dressing gown and went in search of her friend and mentor. Logan followed close behind her. They were just about to knock on Charles' door when it opened.

"Come in you two.", he said calmly.

T.J and Logan entered and found that Charles was not alone. There was another man sat on the other side of the desk. He had extremely long silver hair and he wore a blue robe and hat.

"I'm sorry Charles I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll come back later."

"That won't be necessary T.J. I believe our guest is here to see you.", he said motioning them to take a seat.

As T.J moved to sit down she saw the guest properly for the first time. She knew this man very well, she had spent five years learning from him and others.

"Hello, Albus. What are you doing here?", she asked giving him a hug before sitting down.

"I've come to ask for your help if you are willing.", he replied looking at her over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

"Is the problem what we all feared?", she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes it's as we feared, but you already know.", he replied calmly.

"We will need the entire team for this mission, gather the others and meet me in the conference hall. I'll explain everything.", she said getting up and walking out of the room.

T.J took the shortest route back to her room. She needed to get her mind in order while Logan rounded up the rest of the team. This gave her the time to recall her nightmare in detail.

T.J Foster was not just a mutant, she was also a witch. She had found out she was a witch long before she knew she was a mutant. She had received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when she turned eleven. Her parents were ecstatic as they had both attended Hogwarts themselves.

Her first four years went fairly smoothly. Her mutant gene asserted itself in her fifth year. She would never forget that day for as long as she lived. It was emblazoned in her memory.

She was sat with her friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team practicing for their upcoming game against Slytherin. Suddenly the seeker Harry Potter lost consciousness and fell towards the ground. Without thinking, she raised her hand and Harry froze in mid-air. She jumped the rail and ran onto the pitch right underneath him. Raising her arm again she prepared herself to be landed on by Harry, but when he fell she caught him as easily as if he weighed no more than a kitten. She carried him to the hospital wing so he could be looked after by Madam Pomfrey. Not sure what was happening she went to see Professor Dumbledore. If anyone could help it would be him, she hoped.

She had finally had to leave Hogwarts. This broke her heart made worse by the fact her family didn't want her either. She lived on the streets fighting every day to survive. She was at her lowest point about to give up when Charles Xavier found her and took her to his school for gifted children. She kept up her Hogwarts education and two years later she graduated with the help of Professor Dumbledore.

She made her way to the conference hall thinking about her nightmare and hoping it hadn't come true. The entire team was sat around a table. All eyes turned to her as she entered.

"What's going on T.J?", Bobby Drake asked.

"I can answer that, T.J had a premonition dream about why I'm asking for her help.", Albus chipped in before she could answer.

"Why don't you tell us what you saw in your dream?", Charles said bringing everyone's focus on to the problem at hand.

She took a deep breath and began, "You have all heard me talk about Lord Voldemort. In my dream he had managed to get into Hogwarts, his Deatheaters massacred everyone because they wouldn't give him my friend Harry. They started with the teachers murdering them in front of the students. When that didn't work they started killing the students. There was a last ditched attempt to stop him led by Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It failed, he found Harry and killed him. He became unstoppable."

She stood there with tears coursing down her face as the others sat in stunned silence. Logan came up and guided her to a chair. He sat with her until her tears subsided and she was able to focus again.

"I'm glad to say that has not happened, but without your help then this dream will become reality.", Albus said, sadly.

"Then what are we waiting for, a written invitation. Suit up guys it's time to go to battle.", Logan snapped.

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE.**


	2. An Outsider Returns

**Chapter Two – An Outsider Returns.**

T.J sat next to Logan staring out of the window. She was nervous about returning to her old school. She was excited too, but she wasn't sure what sort of welcome she would be getting.

The Blackbird began its descent. Scott Summers brought them into land on the front lawn. T.J could see Professor Dumbledore and some of the teachers waiting on the front steps.

"Well here goes nothing.", she whispered to herself as she disembarked from the jet, the others right behind her.

As they got closer T.J could see the Great Hall was full of students, presumably waiting for their arrival. She took a deep breath as she began to climb the front steps, not sure what to expect.

"Welcome back T.J.", Professor McGonagall said embracing her. T.J relaxed knowing that she was not feared because of her mutation.

"It's so good to be back. I've missed this place so much."

"Allow me to show you to the Great Hall. Everyone's excited to meet you.", Professor Dumbledore said gesturing to the door and allowing them to enter the Entrance Hall.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were staring in awe at the strange collection of people making their way to the front of the Great Hall. A buzz of chatter circled the hall, who were these people and what were they doing here?

Suddenly the doors opened, everyone turned to see who had entered. Harry's jaw fell open. He turned to look at his friends and they both were as stunned as him. Standing in the doorway was a woman. She was tall, dressed in a black leather uniform the same as the others. Her blonde hair was cut short and her blue eyes flashed brightly. She began walking between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables and as she drew level with Harry, Ron and Hermione she stopped. She turned and winked at them before continuing to join the others.

"Oh my god she's back and she looks fantastic.", Hermione gasped grabbing Harry's arm.

"Who is she?", he asked even though the woman looked so familiar.

Ron, who was sat next to him, punched him in the arm, "It's T.J, you idiot."

Before Harry could reply Professor McGonagall called for everyone's attention. As silence descended over the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair. He slowly looked around the room as he composed his thoughts.

"You are probably wondering why you have been asked to gather here. Well, there are two reasons. The first being that Lord Voldemort is on his way here. The second reason is to meet a team of people who are willing to help us. Allow me to introduce Professor Charles Xavier, who will introduce you to his team."

Professor Xavier glided forward and turned to Dumbledore, "Thank you, Professor. Let me tell you a little something about my team and me. We are called the X-Men and we are all mutants, with different gifts. I am a telepath and I can control people just with my thoughts.", he paused as a huge gasp ran around the room.

He waited until the room calmed down, then continued, "Allow me to present Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm, Iceman, Pyro, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Wolverine and last, but not least, Paradox.", his team stood as he said their names.

As T.J sat down, Dumbledore stood up. He waited for the chatter to subside.

"I see some of you recognize Paradox. For those that don't her real name is T.J Foster and she attended Hogwarts for almost five years. When her mutant ability manifested she was forced out by the Governors. She and her team are here to help us because of a premonition she had last night. The X-Men are here to help defeat Lord Voldemort. You will be able to meet our guests properly at dinner, until then back to class.", he concluded dismissing the students.

Once the Great Hall was empty, Nightcrawler threw his arm round T.J's shoulder. She could tell he was excited.

"So are you gonna give us the ten cent tour of this place?", he asked.

"Yeah, why not. It has been so long since I was last here it will be nice walking these old halls again. See if I can remember my way around.", she replied a big grin on her face, leading them to the doors.

As everyone was leaving Draco Malfoy was in a daze as he made his way to his next class.

 _"How is this possible?",_ he thought.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to the Gryffindor common room due to the fact they had the rest of the day free. They sat in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts and memories of T.J.

" I remember the day she left us.", said Ron breaking the silence.

" Yeah, me too, it was raining so hard that day as if even the weather knew just how heartbroken T.J was feeling. She didn't want to leave, but she did because she knew it was better for all of us.", Harry continued the memory, the sadness he felt showing clearly by the furrow of his brows.

" I know, but what happened the next day really surprised me.", said Hermione smiling.

" I thought I was seeing things when Draco lashed out at Professor Snape in Potions class, saying that T.J shouldn't have been made to leave because she wasn't a danger to anyone. I'd never seen him so upset about anyone other than himself.", she continued with a small chuckle.

" Maybe Draco has a few hidden depths none of us knew about. I guess I owe him a thank you.", said a voice from behind them causing them to jump to their feet and spin round to see who had spoken.

Huge smiles spread across their faces as they saw T.J and the rest of her team standing there. They hadn't heard the portrait door open because they had been so caught up talking.

" T.J!", Hermione squealed running to her.

T.J wrapped her arms tightly around her as she was almost knocked off her feet. Harry and Ron started towards her, then stopped not quite sure what to do next.

" Get over here you two.", T.J said releasing Hermione.

They didn't need telling twice, almost knocking her over as they swept her into a huge hug. T.J wrapped her arms around them, feeling the last three years melt away in that moment. Harry and Ron had changed, but that didn't matter it made her feel she had never left now they were all back together again. As she glanced at Hermione she knew she wasn't the only one thinking that thought.

"This place is fantastic.", Iceman said, walking around the common room.

"I spent many a night here sat by the fire with my friends, talking when we should have been studying.", T.J replied, the slightest hint of a giggle in her voice.

The X-Men came and sat down with her and her friends.

"Guys I'd like you to meet three of my dearest friends. This is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. We had a lot of good times and bad times together in this room.", she smiled as she introduced them to her teammates.

"It's nice to meet you, it seems like we already know you from everything that T.J has told us about you.", Cyclops said shaking hands with the three of them.

The X-Men spent the rest of the afternoon listening to stories of T.J's time at Hogwarts. Hermione jumped in occasionally with any details that were left out.

"I have a question, why do they call you Paradox?", Harry asked.

"Well, I'm called Paradox because that's exactly what I am. My mutant powers enhance my magical abilities. I can replicate any mutant ability which comes in handy in battle.", T.J replied.

"Which is your favourite ability?", Ron questioned curiously.

"I guess my favourite has always been rapid healing and bone claws similar to Wolverine. Logan spent a lot of time training me and we have a similar outlook to battle.", she answered winking at Logan.

They continued talking only this time it was Harry, Ron, and Hermione that were the ones answering the questions. To T.J it seemed that all the news was bad or horrific in nature.

"Hasn't anything good happened around here since I left here?", T.J asked Harry.

"Well, there has been one good thing that has happened. I fell in love with the most wonderful girl in the world.", Harry answered blushing.

"That's great Harry. Who's the lucky lady?", she asked smiling.

"It,s...it's Hermione.", Harry stuttered looking at Hermione and grinning.

T.J wrapped her arms around Harry. "I'm so happy for you Harry. You above all people deserve to be happy.", she whispered in his ear.

Ron looked at his watch and announced it was time for dinner. As they headed down to the Great Hall T.J spotted someone she wanted to talk to. She told the others she would catch up and ran ahead to catch up with the quickly retreating figure.

"Draco can I have a quick word with you please?", she said placing her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

He nodded and told his friends to go in without him. Without another word he turned and headed back towards the dungeons. T.J followed in silence wondering where Draco was leading her. Halfway along the corridor that led to the Common Room, he turned down another corridor that led to a single large dormitory room.

He opened the door and stepped aside so she could enter before him. T.J looked around in awe until the sound of the door closing made her turn around.

Draco stood with his back against the door his arms folded across his chest. She couldn't believe it had only been three years since she had last seen him, but he had changed so much.

Gone was the arrogance that he had used as a defence mechanism while she was at Hogwarts. Instead, there was a quiet confidence that shone from within him. He had stopped slicking his hair back and his hair fell over his eye as he dipped his head. There was a need that bubbled up inside her which she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. She wanted to go and brush his hair away so she could see his face.

"What can I do for you T.J?", he said finally breaking the silence and pulling her back from her fantasy.

He looked nervous, almost scared of what she had to say. His posture betrayed his thoughts. She could imagine what he was thinking. Was she angry at him? Did she blame him for what his father had done to her? Did she think he had some hand in her having to leave?

"I wanted to thank you Draco.", she said gently, taking a step towards him. She smiled as her words altered his posture. He relaxed slightly, but the fear was still in his eyes. It hurt her deeply to think that she was the cause of his uncertainty.

"Thank me for what T.J?", he asked the confusion he felt marring his voice.

T.J took another step towards him, which put her within touching distance. She brushed the hair away from his face that made him look at her. Her breath was dragged from her lungs as she looked into his eyes, the colour of molten steel. There was a mixture of confusion and trepidation.

"I know you stood up for me after I left. What I don't know is why?", she said calmly, placing her hand on his cheek and leaving it there.

Draco stepped away from her and walked towards the fireplace. He stared into the flames. T.J couldn't help noticing how sad he looked and she wanted to take that sadness away so badly it was like a physical ache. She wanted to see that brilliant smile that he had flashed at her from across the Great Hall for years when they made eye contact at meal times.

She let him stand there for a few minutes watching the dancing flames, before crossing the room to stand behind him. She gently placed her hand on his back. She felt him start and heard the smallest gasp of breath before he relaxed under her gentle touch.

"Draco why did you do that for me?", she murmured cautiously almost afraid of what his answer might be. She felt him take a long deep breath as he sought the courage to answer her question.

"I did it because the day you left I looked up at the Gryffindor table and you weren't there. It left a gaping hole in my heart that hasn't been filled until you walked back into the Great Hall today. That's when I knew without a doubt in my mind that I love you truly, completely and with a passion, I can't and don't want to control.", he said finally letting all his barriers down and leaving him completely at her mercy.

T.J had steeled herself for any other answer except that one. However, she found she wasn't surprised. A lot of things suddenly fell into place. The fact that they had become good friends despite the rivalry between their two houses and her friendship with Harry and the others. He always managed to make her laugh when she was unhappy or scared.

Now her own actions and thoughts became clear to her. She had never stopped thinking about him over the last three years. The tears she had shed over her nightmare, she had thought were for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She realized that she had been terrified that she would never see Draco again. With these thoughts whirling around her head she was hit like a lightning bolt with the realization that she was in love with the beautiful man stood in front of her.

She stepped forward slipping her arms around him and placing her hands over his heart, laying her head on his back. She felt him relax against her and she felt his heartbeat quicken under her fingers. It felt natural as if he had been purposely made for her. Her own heartbeat quickened and she took a deep breath in taking in his scent which was so familiar, making her feel as though she was home.

"I have a confession to make and I don't know where to begin, so here goes. I am in love with someone. He has blond hair and the softest grey eyes. He is kind, gentle and caring, he makes me feel safe just by being in the same room. He has a smile that melts my insides whenever I see it, but that hasn't been in at least three years.", she whispered in his ear.

Draco turned to face her looking dejected, "He's a lucky guy.", he murmured. T.J watched as what she had said began to sink into his brain. He began to smile as he went over what she had said and hoped he had come to the right conclusion.

T.J couldn't stop herself from smiling at the look on his face. When he noticed this his smile faltered. She knew she had made a mistake when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"You're just playing with me aren't you?", he said unable to hide the hurt from his voice.

She closed the gap between them and placed her hands on his arms. She gently moved her hands up his arms until she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel the heat radiating from him. His breathing quickened as she ran her fingers up and down the back of his neck. She entangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his face towards hers, looking deep into his eyes she gently kissed him.

"If I'm playing would I have done that Draco? Would it be so hard for me to have admitted that you Draco Malfoy are the one person in this world I am terrified of losing because it would shatter me in ways you can never imagine? I love you and I always have and always will.", she said pulling him closer.

Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her and dipped his head resting his forehead against . He moved in slowly and captured her lips in a sweet kiss which intensified as he pulled her even closer.

After what seemed like an eternity he pulled back and looked down into eyes and he saw his past, his present and now his future looking right back at him.

"I love you T.J Foster and I always will. You are never going to lose me because now I have you back in my life I have no intention of letting you go.", he said pulling her close to his chest.

As T.J rested her head on his chest hearing his laughter and his heartbeat she vowed that she would never let him go either.

END OF CHAPTER TWO.


	3. New Bonds Forged

**Coming Home**

Chapter Three – New Bonds Forged.

T.J slipped her arm around Draco's waist as they exited his room and headed back towards The Great Hall. She loved how right and natural it felt. Draco pulled her closer, as she looked up at him. He smiled and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

They were hit by a wall of noise as they walked through the doors. T.J quickly surveyed the room, noting where each of her team-mates was in the room. Each of them was talking to students or teachers. Logan had been cornered by a group of very persistent Slytherin girls. He caught T.J's eye with a look that screamed HELP ME!

Draco let go of her and made his way towards Logan. He had barely got halfway when he was whisked away by his friends. T.J laughed as she scanned the room for Hermione. She spotted her in the corner sat with Harry, Ron, Bobby and Kurt. She threaded her way through the crowd stopping briefly to say hello to Dumbledore.

"Guys I think Logan needs rescuing.", she said placing her hands on Bobby's shoulders.

Bobby glanced across at Logan, then back up at her. There was a wicked glint in his eye.

"Nah I think he's doing just fine, he always did have a way with the ladies.", he said laughing.

Hermione stood up as T.J slapped Bobby on the shoulder. Bobby gave her a mock look of hurt, then a real one as Hermione punched his other arm as she passed him.

"D and C.", they said in unison.

"What's that?", Kurt asked intrigued.

"Watch and learn boys. You are about to see them Divide and Conquer.", Ron answered grinning widely.

The girls had used this tactic on numerous occasions to rescue Harry and Ron from all manners of unwanted attention. Hermione would cause some sort of diversion, while T.J would spirit the boys out of harm's way.

Hermione headed towards the group surrounding Logan as T.J skirted the room to position herself almost behind him. The girls were distracted by something behind them.

"Go now Logan.", T.J whispered stepping in front of him and cloaking him from sight with a gesture of her hand. When the girls turned back they were very disappointed to see T.J instead of Logan.

"You know you girls are very lucky. The last group of people to corner Logan didn't fair too well.", she said, noticing how their eyes widened.

Whilst T.J kept the girl's attention, Hermione had taken Logan to join Harry and the others. T.J could see Logan relax, but she still kept the cloaking spell in place because a couple of the girls were still looking for him. When she was sure she had their undivided attention, she made the same small gesture with her hand and the spell was lifted.

T.J continued to answer as many questions as she could. A lot was about Logan, some of which she answered until they started getting a bit too personal. It seemed her gruff friend had found himself a fan club. It didn't surprise her in the least. Bobby had been right, Logan had a way with the ladies.

"So what are your powers?", one of the girls wanted to know. T.J picked up on the hint of fear in her voice.

Would you like a demonstration of all our powers, that way you can see first hand.", T.J replied, her eyes scanning the room.

She excused herself and headed towards Dumbledore. She caught his eye and motioned towards the doors. Dumbledore waited for her to catch up then they moved to the doors.

"Is everything ok T.J?" he questioned a hint of worry coming through in his words.

"Yes, everything's fine Albus. I was just wondering if you had any objections to my team and I giving a small demonstration of our abilities. I think it would help the students and teachers better understand us.", she answered, placing a reassuring hand on his arm as she smiled at him.

"I think that is an excellent idea. It would be wonderful to see you in action T.J.", he said placing his hand over her hand on his arm. He led the way to the front of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore called for quiet. As everyone found a seat and sat down and calm was restored, he stepped back allowing T.J to take control.

"Hi everyone. I have been hearing the same question asked countless times and the one thing they have in common is the hint of fear in your voices. So to put any of your fears to rest and to answer that question about our abilities, I thought a demonstration would help.", T.J began, hoping it would be well received.

The Great Hall was silent for what seemed like an eternity. The cheers and clapping hit her like a tidal wave.

"Great I thought we could start with two of the founding members of the X-Men. Jean Grey and Cyclops aka Scott Summers.", she explained as they made their way to the front.

Jean closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Raising her hand out in front of her she began to levitate items around the room. After a few seconds, she directed them straight at Cyclops' head with her telekinetic ability. Cyclops touched the side of his visor and was able to blast them out of the air with a directed beam of ruby red energy.

T.J was sat watching the students trying to gauge their reactions to what they were watching. As she looked around she saw Draco and gave him a smile. He smiled back and winked at her. She didn't have to wait long when the room erupted in applause as Jean and Scott sat down.

"Next up is Nightcrawler aka Kurt Wagner, who has a very special ability. Well, I think so.", T.J clapped as Nightcrawler made his way to the front to join her. Along the way he stopped and asked a young girl to join him.

He turned the girl to face the room. Standing behind her, he laid a hand on her shoulder and with a loud crack, he vanished with her. A shocked gasp ran around the room. The students looking at each other in amazement.

Moments later there was another loud crack and they were back. The girl looked a bit shell-shocked, but she was smiling broadly. Nightcrawler placed a kiss on her cheek. The students clapped and whistled as Kurt went and sat with the others.

Rogue and Storm went next with Rogue absorbing some of Logan's healing ability. Storm raised her arms to the sky calling on the elemental power of lightning. She released them at Rogue who was blasted off her feet. As the smoke cleared it looked as though Rogue was down for good. The students were worried, but T.J smiled knowing what was about to happen. With a low groan, Rogue stood up as the healing ability had kicked in. She stepped forward to show she was fine.

Iceman created a sculpture of each of the four houses animals on their tables before skating to the front of the room.

"Well, I guess that just leaves Wolverine and myself to show you what we can do.", T.J said stepping forward as Wolverine joined her.

Without warning T.J kicked Wolverine squarely in the chest, sending him flying across the room. Picking himself up off the floor, he shook his head to clear his vision. T.J stood smiling at him, waiting for him to attack. She didn't have to wait long. With a flick of his wrists and a roar of anger he released his claws and attacked.

T.J and Logan had been sparring for the last three years, ever since he had become her mentor. He knew this was not going to be a normal practice. As the students watched in awe, a complicated dance began to unfold before them. T.J called on all of her training and skills to avoid the flurry of attacks aimed at her. Blocks, acrobatics and most of all speed.

Logan managed to make it past her defences and cut open her right cheek. With a quickly whispered spell and a small gesture of her hand the cut vanished. With a flick of her own wrists, she produced twin bone swords. Now the real fight could begin.

The fight continued until T.J had Logan on his knees with one sword in his thigh and the other poised ready to slit his throat. T.J retrieved her sword and ended the demonstration.

"I hope that this has given you all an idea of what we can do. I also hope that it has helped to ease some of the fear of the unknown.", she concluded, making her way to get a drink.

Draco sat with his friends to watch the X-Men. As he watched T.J he still couldn't believe this amazing, beautiful, strong and intelligent woman was in love with him. He watched her in awe, lost in his own thoughts, as first she angered Logan, then serenely waited for him to attack

She moved with such grace and fluidity it was almost effortless. She seemed to know Logan's moves a split second before he did. When Logan slashed open her cheek, his hand touched his face almost as if he had felt the blow himself. He couldn't take his eyes off her, so he didn't notice when Harry and Ron sat down behind him.

"Awesome, isn't she?", a voice whispered in his ear.

"She's stunning.", he responded, without thinking.

He turned around and found himself face to face with Harry, smirking at him. He almost fell off his chair as he realised what he had just said out loud. Harry kept smirking, but Ron looked at him with contempt on his face and suspicion in his eyes.

There was something else in the way Ron looked, but he wasn't sure he wanted to find out in a hurry.

"So that's why you stood up for her. You're in love with her.", Harry said with the slightest hint of amusement.

"Does she know?", Ron asked his tone low and dangerous.

Draco desperately wanted to shout it from the rooftops that yes he was in love with T.J, but he didn't know how Harry and Ron would react. By the look of Ron, he'd probably end up in the Hospital Wing for a few days. They were waiting for an answer and it didn't look like he would get away before he did.

"Yes, I'm in love with her and she knows.", he sighed dropping his head. He prepared himself for their reaction. When nothing came he lifted his head to face them.

"She feels the same about you doesn't she.", Ron stated, his voice softening. His eyes lost their suspicion as he smiled.

"How did you know?", Draco wanted to know how they knew already.

"We saw you when you both came in.", Harry laughed clapping him on the arm.

"So how much do you want to kill me?", Draco asked nervously shifting his gaze from Harry to Ron and back again.

Harry bowed his head running his hands through his hair. When he looked up there was a bright smile on his face.

"I think it's great Draco. Our history shouldn't matter, not now. You were always a good friend to T.J. Which means I should have figured it out earlier, but I didn't even recognise her when she came in earlier until Ron told me.", Harry said, laughing as Draco relaxed and smiled back.

"Same here, but be warned if you hurt her there will be nowhere in the known world that you will be able to hide. I will hunt you down and nail you to the wall mate.", Ron said the smile on his face not reaching his eyes.

"What are you three talking about?", came a voice from behind Draco.

Harry looked up to find T.J stood looking at them. He stood up and threw his arms around her kissing her cheek. Ron was laughing at the look of surprise on her face.

"What was that for Harry?", she giggled, pulling back to search his face.

"We were talking about you and Draco, nosey poke.", Ron laughed as Harry nodded.

T.J had no doubts that the guys would be happy for her. The only person that worried her was Hermione. Draco's history with Hermione had been the most heartbreaking to watch. Seeing her hurt so deeply by Draco's words and actions, but worse was hearing Hermione cry herself to sleep. Her thoughts must have shown on her face because Draco also looked worried.

"Hermione knows. In fact, she sent us over here to ask Draco if he wanted to join us for a drink and a little chat.", Harry said the tone of his voice gave him no way to refuse.

Draco nervousness began to show, but he agreed to join them. He stood up taking a deep breath. T.J entwined her fingers with his, lifting his hand and placing a gentle kiss on the back. This stopped his hands from trembling and she felt his nerves begin to settle. She gave him a reassuring smile as she led the way.

Hermione was still sat with Logan and Kurt. As they approached the corner Hermione stood and stepped forward right in front of Draco. The expression on her face was unreadable. Draco started as she took his hand and led him and T.J to a separate table.

"Draco, my past with you has been the hardest, but if you're willing to look past it then I will too. Clean slate starting right now.", she announced as they sat down. Draco was puzzled, clearly relaxed.

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses and admitted you have feelings for T.J.", she continued, smiling softly at Draco.

"How long have you known?", Draco questioned, searching her face.

"Ever since the day after T.J left. You blamed Snape. You were so angry, I thought you were going to hex him into the next century.", Hermione replied, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Hermione can you find it in your heart to forgive me. I'm so ashamed of my actions and the things I said to hurt you. You're an amazing witch and I would like to hope we could be friends one day.", Draco admitted, his voice trailing off as he looked at her.

"I would like that Draco. You have changed since T.J left. You have found the man you are supposed to be and not the man your father expected you to become. I like this new man.", Hermione said, pulling him to his feet and wrapping her arms around his waist. Draco hesitated for a moment then hugged Hermione resting his chin on the top of her head and closing his eyes.

T.J watched their exchange with a smile on her face. She glanced over at Ron and Harry, both were grinning broadly. Logan beckoned her over. She stood up, knowing this next conversation was not going to be an easy one. Steeling herself she headed over.

"So that's him. The guy that has held sway over you for three years.", he said as she sat down. He had a small smile on his face, but there was something in his eyes she had never seen there before. She suddenly realised that what she saw was fear.

"I guess he has been on my mind, but then again so have Harry and all my other friends here.", she said quietly.

Logan leaned in closer so the others wouldn't hear him," That may be true, but you didn't scream their names when you woke from your nightmare last night."

"What do you mean?", she bristled at the comment.

"I mean you were screaming his name. T.J I need to know your head is going to be in the game, cos I'm not sure it will be if he is around.", Logan explained.

T.J looked at him and finally understood why she had seen the fear in his eyes. He had never doubted her before and that fact bewildered her now. She glanced over at Draco as he laughed and chatted with the others.

"Look, Logan, when it comes down to it I'd like to see you come up with a plan to defeat Voldemort. Oh, that's right you can't. I'll also be the one to draw first blood in this fight.", she spat vehemently at him.

Standing up T.J stormed away. Leaving the Great Hall, she ran out into the castle grounds, tears blurring her vision. She got as far as the edge of the Dark Forest when she fell to her knees screaming her anger to the sky above. She slumped forward, allowing her tears to flow freely. Logan questioning her loyalty and abilities had bit hard and deep.

Yes, she loved Draco with every fibre of her being. She also cared very deeply for every single member of her team-mates. They were her family. Logan had never shown any doubts before and she was confused as to why, here and now, they had surfaced. She heard people calling her name, one of which was Logan. She knew if she faced him at this moment she would draw first blood on him.

Standing up she ran into the forest. She kept running until she could only hear the silence of the forest. She needed to be alone so she could figure out what to do next. She needed to come up with a way of ending Voldemort's death grip on the wizarding world.

Taking a deep breath she sat down, closed her eyes and began to clear her mind. Once

that was done she began to think about what advantages the X-Men had over Voldemort. Slowly a smile spread across her face as ideas began to bloom. Standing up she began the journey back to the castle. She kept her pace slow, walking rather than running, the rest of the way to the castle. As she walked, the ideas in her head began to formulate a plan. It was like a jigsaw puzzle, each piece fitting to the next perfectly. By the time she got back to the girl's dormitory in Gryffindor Tower she had a plan that Lord Voldemort wouldn't be able to counter, hopefully. With this in mind, she drifted off to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER THREE.


	4. Plans Unfold

Coming Home

Chapter Four – Plans Unfold.

T.J awoke the next morning to find three very concerned faces watching her from across the room. She knew she was in trouble and steeled herself for what was to come.

"Where did you go last night?", Ron asked, anger and concern coming through in his question.

"I'm so sorry guys I shouldn't have run off. Logan said something that got to me. I needed time to think.", she apologised sheepishly.

"You had us all worried, especially Draco.", Hermione piped in, disappointment clouding her eyes.

"Hey, it doesn't matter now. C'mon Ron let's leave these two to get ready. We'll meet you in the common room.", Harry said heading for the door followed by Ron.

"What did Logan say to make you run away?", Hermione gently questioned.

"He doubts my ability to keep my head in the upcoming battle against Voldemort because of my feelings for Draco.", T.J answered as she changed and ran a brush through her hair. She slumped on the bed with her head in her hands.

Hermione came and sat next to T.J on the bed. She realised T.J's shoulders were shaking, so she placed her are on her friend's shoulder. T.J couldn't hold back her tears, she laid her head on Hermione's knee and sobbed.

"Ssh T.J, it's going to be ok. He shouldn't have done that to you. He should have faith in you because everyone in this castle that knows you do.", Hermione whispered as she stroked T.J's hair. When T.J calmed she helped her up and taking her hand they left the dorm.

Draco was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. She ran into his arms, which wrapped tightly around her pulling her close to him.

"I'm sorry I ran off last night, I didn't mean to worry you.", T.J said, pulling back just enough to look at his face.

"You did worry me, but you're here now and that's all that matters to me.", he said, tilting his head down to kiss her gently.

When they entered the Great Hall, T.J caught sight of Rogue. She told Draco to sit down and she headed in Rogue's direction. Rogue smiled as she approached.

"Morning T.J did you sleep well?", she asked.

"Like a log Rogue. I need you to gather the others and meet me in the Entrance Hall after breakfast if you don't mind.", T.J replied. Rogue nodded and went off in search of the rest of the team.

T.J went and sat down between Draco and Harry. The meals at Hogwarts hadn't changed at all since she had attended. There was so much to choose from, but she found her appetite lacking. She grabbed some toast and sat quietly nibbling on it, lost in her thoughts.

"Earth to T.J, come in T.J.", a voice broke through her thoughts. She looked up to see Rogue stood next to Ron.

"Sorry Rogue, what did you say.", T.J apologised, focusing on her.

"I said everyone will be there.", Rogue repeated, ruffling Ron's hair and shaking her head at T.J.

T.J felt eyes on her. She scanned the room and found Logan watching her. She dropped her gaze trying to concentrate on her friends. She finished her toast, said bye to her friends, kissed Draco and left the table.

She hadn't been waiting long when the rest of the team filed out into the Entrance Hall. She led them down to the edge of the Dark Forest. She turned to face her friends, as she looked at them she found herself wanting to tell them to go home. The urge to tell them she would face Voldemort alone swelled up inside her head. She knew they would protest if she tried. As her gaze fell on Logan he stepped forward.

"T.J I'm so sorry I hurt you last night. Hermione told me why you ran off.", he took both her hands in his as he spoke.

T.J dropped her head as she felt the tears begin to prickle the edges of her eyes. She tried to take a step away from Logan, but he held her in place.

"Please look at me T.J.", Logan said.

T.J looked up at the pleading tone of his voice. She searched his face and saw the pain in his eyes.

"I have never doubted you and I'm not about to start now. You are the best person to see us through this fight and yes you are the only one who knows this Voldemort, so what's the plan. You lead, I'll back you up right to the gates of Hell itself.", he continued, looking her square in the eyes.

"Thanks, Logan that means a lot to me. Voldemort is an extremely powerful wizard. He is going to be difficult, but not impossible, to defeat.", she said, taking a deep breath.

"Do you have any ideas of how to beat him?", Jean asked.

"Yes, Jean I think I do. Ok here goes, magic will not work as an offensive weapon. Voldemort is too well versed in magic for that, so I think we should use our own special brand of magic on him.", she replied, injecting a lot of positivity into her voice.

"You mean our mutant powers.", Kurt said, comprehension dawning on his face.

"Exactly. Bobby and Rogue are going to be our secret weapons because they will be the most effective against him. We will have to defend them. Voldemort needs to be rendered useless enough that he can't use his wand. Bobby that will be your role, Freeze him so he can't move.", she began laying out the first part of the plan.

"Got it, boss.", Bobby said nodding.

"Rogue your part in this is going to be the hardest. What I'm asking you to do will not be pleasant, but it is important. I want you to drain Voldemort's life force. Do you think you can do it?, T.J asked turning to look at her young friend. Rogue nodded scared but determined to do her part.

"Kurt you will get Rogue away to a secure location, while Logan does what he does best.", she looked at them both.

"Slice and dice party.", Logan growled, grinning at her. She grinned back and winked at him.

"Once that's done, his body can be burned and the ashes scattered to the four winds.", T.J continued, mentally checking off her list.

"John and I can handle that part T.J.", Ororo said matter of factly.

"I have a couple of things I need to know T.J. Where is this going to happen and what will we be doing?", Scott asked.

T.J could almost hear the cogs in his brain turning as he considered her plan, looking for any flaws.

"Well, we will make him come to us which gives us the advantage of the fight being on our terms. He wants Hogwarts, so let's give it to him. As for your second question, we'll be fighting the Deatheaters. Do not under any circumstances underestimate them, they are fiercely loyal to Voldemort and they are more than willing to die for him.", she responded, holding each of their gazes.

"Explore, ask questions, do whatever you have to do to familiarise yourselves with every inch of this castle and it's grounds. I want you to be ready, I want us all to be ready. I'm going to see if I can round up some extra help from the teachers.", she replied, urgency clearly coming through in her voice.

The X-Men all nodded before turning and heading back to the castle. T.J watched them until they got back to the front steps, before sitting on the grass and closing her eyes and relaxing slightly.

She knew there was a chance none of them would survive and that made her heart ache to know she was leading her friends into grave danger. She felt a physical ache deep down, but she knew they would face whatever was thrown at them as a team, as a family.

She would gladly place her life in the hands of any of her family, and they, in turn, were trusting her with their lives by fighting alongside her without hesitation. Suddenly a shadow passed across her, blocking out the sun's rays.

"Hello, Hagrid.", she said without opening her eyes.

"Hullo T.J, are yer alright?", Hagrid asked as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I honestly don't know Hagrid. I'm leading my friends straight into the jaws of death. I don't think I'll be alright until Voldemort is defeated.", T.J answered, her voice just above a whisper. She stood up and gave Hagrid a hug.

Hagrid placed his big hand on her shoulder as she stepped back. T.J found comfort in the presence of her huge friend.

"Y'know yeh may well be, but they must trust yer judgement to follow yeh. Yeh'll always have doubts, but just remember I have faith in yer and so do your friends.", he said gently.

"Thanks, Hagrid, I'd better get back to the castle.", T.J said, hugging her giant friend again. Turning she began walking back towards the castle.

As she entered the Entrance Hall she knew that Voldemort was about to have the fight of his life on his hands. T.J planned on winning or die trying.


	5. Rogue's Surprise

**Coming Home.**

 **Chapter 5 – Rogue's Surprise.**

Rogue sat gazing out across the lake, but she wasn't seeing the beautiful view laid out before her. Her mind was alight with thoughts of what had happened at breakfast. She smiled to herself when an image of the flame-haired Ron Weasley flashed in front of her eyes. She had hoped she would get a chance to be near him since they had met in the Gryffindor Common Room yesterday.

When T.J had asked her to pass on a message to the rest of the team, she had done so immediately. She came back to T.J and had purposely stood behind Ron, who was sat opposite her. She had ruffled Ron's hair as she rolled her eyes at her friend's lack of attention. It was only as she sat down with Logan that she realised she didn't have her gloves on.

"How could I have been so stupid?", she muttered, berating herself for being so forgetful.

She had gone straight back to her room and put her gloves on before heading out to join the others. After walking around the corridors and talking to some of the students and teachers, she needed to clear her head. She decided a walk in the fresh air should clear the cobwebs. Her mind had other ideas, her thoughts flashing a mile a minute around her head.

What had her confused was the fact that nothing had happened. That familiar feeling, that still terrified her even after all this time, hadn't materialised. The memories, which she knew didn't belong to her, weren't there.

She began to worry. What if she had lost her ability since last night? She didn't think she had, but there was still that little seed of doubt. A small voice in the back of her mind saying it was true.

T.J and the others were relying on her. T.J had said so herself. She dropped her head in her hands, as a feeling of despair washed over her. There could be a possibility that she was not going to be of any use to her team-mates in the upcoming fight against such a deadly opponent as Lord Voldemort.

She needed to talk to someone about this and she knew there was only one person that could help her shed some light on this situation. Having made up her mind she stood up. Squaring her shoulders she headed back to the castle in search of T.J.

T.J was sat talking to Professor Snape in his office. They were brainstorming about whether it would be possible to have some kind of magical protection when the hairs on the back of her neck began to prickle. She had learned early on that one of her team-mates needed her. She made her apologies and headed for the Entrance Hall. She was stood at the front doors when Rogue came up the front steps.

Rogue looked worried and confused. Her brow was knitted into a frown, which made her look older than her years. She seemed to be in a daze.

"Looking for me Rogue?", T.J questioned.

Rogue looked up relief washing over her. T.J seemed to always know when someone really needed her. It was almost like a sixth sense and Rogue was grateful she was waiting for her.

"Thank God yes I need to talk to you about Ron.", she answered, visibly relaxing.

"Ok, let's go to the Common Room. It should be deserted.", T.J suggested, linking her arm through Rogues and gently nudging her forward.

They walked in silence. T.J studied her young friend as they walked along. Rogue had grown up so much in the three years T.J had known her. When Rogue had first joined the X-Men, not long after T.J had joined, she had been a shy, scared young girl who was so afraid of her powers she had called them a curse. The young girl who was drawn to T.J and who had once had the biggest crush on Logan. Rogue was now a calm, confident young woman who was a valued member of the team, that T.J couldn't imagine being without her.

When they rounded the corner of the corridor, leading to the Gryffindor Common Room, they found Ron pacing back and forth in front of the portrait of The Fat Lady. He turned when he heard them didn't seem at all surprised to see them. It was almost as if he was waiting for them.

"Hey, guys.", he said briefly before turning to the Fat Lady.

"Draconis Major.", he said clearly, stepping back to allow T.J and Rogue to enter before him.

T.J led Rogue over to the chairs by the fire. Ron followed behind them and sat down opposite them, fidgeting with the cuffs of his robes.

"Ok, guys I'm all ears. What's going on?", T.J asked looking from Ron to Rogue.

"Ladies first.", Ron said, indicating for Rogue to proceed.

T.J turned her attention to Rogue. She noticed that Rogue looked so nervous she was shaking. She moved over to her friend and knelt before her wrapping her arms around Rogue trying to calm her. Rogue took a deep breath before pulling back from T.J and looking her in the eyes.

"First of all, I'm so sorry T.J. I can't believe I forgot my gloves this morning. I know it was stupid. Secondly, when I ruffled Ron's hair this morning I felt nothing. No memories, no extra energy, nothing. I'm scared T.J, really scared.", Rogue said still shaking.

"What does she mean?", Ron questioned, confused.

"When Rogue touches someone with her bare hands, her ability kicks in and begins draining the life force and memories from that person.", T.J responded turning to look at him.

"Maybe she didn't have her hand there long enough.", Ron suggested.

"No Ron, my power works instantly.", Rogue whispered sadly.

"So this means one of only two possibilities. Either you have lost your powers since yesterday or Ron is somehow immune to your powers.", puzzlement coming through in T.J's voice as she spoke.

The three sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. T.J knew there was only one way to find out what was wrong, and they may not like the answer.

"There is one sure fire way to find out what is going on with Rogue's power. She is gonna have to touch both of us in turn.", she said, breaking the silence. Ron nodded as Rogue sighed heavily.

"Who do I touch first?", she asked, resigned to the fact she needed to do this if she wanted to get the answer to her dilemma.

"It will have to be me, then we'll know for definite whether you still have your powers.", T.J piped up before Ron could speak.

Rogue nodded, taking off one of her gloves. She slowly placed her hand in T.J's outstretched hand. T.J felt the familiar jolt as Rogue's powers took hold. She felt as if she had been thrown from a great precipice and she was falling into a bottomless pit. The air around her was getting colder and her sight grew dimmer the further she fell.

She suddenly felt as if someone had caught her, suddenly stopping her fall. She slumped back against the chair, knowing Rogue had broken contact. As she opened her eyes she saw Ron crouched beside her chair, concern showing clearly on his face. She smiled weakly to let him know she would be fine.

It took a great deal of her remaining energy to lift her head and look at Rogue. With a wink and a smile of relief, Rogue produced fireworks in the air. She had drawn on T.J's magical abilities, which was proof enough for T.J, who grinned back. Letting her head fall back, she allowed her powers to bring her back to full strength in a matter of minutes.

"I guess it's my turn now.", Ron said standing up and taking a step closer to Rogue.

He looked as if he would rather face an entire army of Deatheaters instead of what was coming next. T.J knew Ron would stand his ground and let Rogue touch him if it meant she got the answers she needed to put her fears to rest.

Rogue stood up and Ron took another step forward. She gently placed her hand on his cheek, instinctually leaning forward. Ron's arms encircled her waist of their own volition. Rogue closed her eyes. T.J waited for the telltale stiffening of Ron's posture and the look of pain on his face. After about a minute she knew the answer to Rogue's question. Ron's arms had tightened and he had a bright smile on his face.

"Well, I think we've found your answer. I guess Ron is immune to your powers.", T.J said, smiling at the look of pure joy on Rogue's face. Rogue laughed and the sound was as happy as the first song of spring after a long, harsh winter. Rogue threw her arms around Ron's neck and standing on her toes she kissed him gently.

"Thank you, Ron.", she said all the joy she felt coming through in those three words, hugging him tightly. When she let him go, T.J laughed as Ron blushed furiously and began to shuffle his feet.

"Um...you're welcome Rogue, but I didn't really do anything special.", he said, smiling shyly down at Rogue.

"Ronald Weasley how can you believe you've done nothing special.", T.J said incredulously

Ron looked extremely confused. T.J knew why he was so used to being overlooked by people. He still lived in the shadows of his five older brothers and now he was behind Harry and Hermione. Rogue brought his attention back, by placing her hand on his cheek and gently bringing his focus back to her.

"Ron you are the most amazing, wonderful and very special man on this entire planet.", she said smiling as he placed his hand over hers.

"I just don't understand why?", he questioned, looking from Rogue to T.J.

"Then let me enlighten you. Ever since Rogue's mutation manifested she hasn't been able to touch anyone. Imagine going three years without being able to hug your mum, for fear of killing her. It's like that for Rogue, she can be in a room full of people and be more isolated than if she was in a room alone. Until today. Today, you have given her the greatest and most precious gift anyone could give her. Human contact.", T.J explained watching as realisation hit him.

Ron pulled Rogue closer to him, wrapping his arms tighter around her. Rogue laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Ron rested his chin on top of her head and looked at T.J. She nodded and smiled happily at both her friends.

"Um...Rogue can I ask you something?", Ron spoke softly.

"Yeah, anything Ron.", Rogue raised her head to look at him as she replied.

"I know I'm not the best looking bloke and you're so beautiful. Do you think I stand a chance?", he asked hastily before his courage failed him.

As T.J walked towards the exit she glanced back, just as Rogue gently kissed Ron. She was giving him her answer in the surest way she knew how. Smiling to herself she left in search of Draco. She suddenly missed him and needed to be with him.

Her last thought was that there must be something in the water, but then again Hogwarts had always been a magical place. Grinning she headed for the dungeons and Draco.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE.


	6. Doubts And Decisions

**Coming Home**

Chapter Six – Doubts and Decisions.

Draco started as someone knocked on the door to his room. He was sat curled up in his favourite chair by the fire. He had been reading through his notes from Snape's potions class, but now he was watching the dancing flames as his mind drifted back to the previous evening. T.J had told him the one thing he had wanted to hear for the past three years. She was in love with him.

When she had come to stand behind him and placed her hand on his back, his skin began to burn with a fire that he was desperate to be completely consumed by. When his name left her lips it was like hearing the voice of his very own angel, her breath like a soft summer breeze against his ear, which sent his soul soaring and fuelled the fire. Just this small, gentle touch was so much more than he had ever dared hope for.

When she had slipped her arms around him and laid her head against him, it was almost his undoing, his knees had nearly buckled. He had leaned back against her as his heartbeat thudded. He wanted to get as close to her as was humanly possible, but he also wanted to keep himself upright. Her body fitted against him so perfectly it was almost as if they had been made solely for each other. Two halves of the same person.

Then she had confessed to him that she was in love with someone. As she described this person he had almost wept, his heart plummeting to the very depths of Hell. He was sure she was talking about another man. She had let go of him when he turned to face her. She stood watching him as he processed the information she had given him. The realisation had hit him like a thunderbolt. _Could it be true? Was he the man she loved?_ She had smiled broadly at him when she saw the look on his face. Her smile had bit deep into his heart causing him to step back and throw his defences back up.

He had accused her of playing with him. Her smile was gentle and her expression was open and honest as she closed the gap between them as if she needed to be near him.

He closed his eyes as she ran her hands up his arms, setting his skin blazing again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers deftly up and down the back of his neck. His breath quickened as his insides melted. He opened his eyes as she entangled her fingers in his hair, gently pulling his face closer to hers. When she kissed him she was letting him know she was in love with him and she was claiming him as her own. As he pulled her closer he had rested his forehead against hers looking deeply into her eyes. He had dipped his head down and captured her mouth in a kiss, wanting to drink her in. As he intensified the kiss she opened up to him allowing him to explore every inch of her mouth, just as she explored his. She leaned in closer to him fitting perfectly against him.

After an eternity he had gently broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. What he saw in those light blue depths took his breath away. He had pulled her close to his chest a laugh of pure joy bubbling up from inside him. She loved him, he loved her and he had no intention of letting her go ever.

The knock on the door came again, more persistent this time.

"Ok, I'm coming.", he said standing up and heading for the door, annoyed that someone had the audacity to disturb his daydream.

"This had better be...", he flung the door open, the words dying on his lips as he saw who was knocking.

T.J stood facing him, her hand raised ready to knock again. She had changed her clothes. Gone was the black uniform she had been wearing this morning. She was now wearing a pair of silver jeans and a soft emerald green silk shirt. His breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat as his eyes roamed up and down her body. She looked stunning and he didn't miss the fact she was wearing the Slytherin House colours. He had to admit they suited her.

"This had better be what?", she teased, a slight smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Important.", he said opening the door wider and stepping back so she could enter.

"Oh, this is very important. I'm beginning to get withdrawal symptoms.", she said as he closed the door and turned to face her.

"Withdrawal symptoms?", he asked puzzled, taking a step forward.

T.J closed the space between them, slipping her arms around his waist as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He wrapped her in a bear hug, still amazed at how perfectly she fitted against him. Closing his eyes he rested his head against T.J's breathing in her scent and committing it to memory.

"I haven't seen you since this morning. I've really missed you.", she whispered in his ear, sending shivers dancing up and down his spine.

"I've missed you too.", he breathed kissing her forehead. He laughed suddenly causing T.J to look up at him.

"What's so funny?", she asked, puzzled.

Draco took her hand and led her over to the chair by the fire. Sitting down he pulled her on to his lap, slipping his arms around her. He looked up at her smiling.

"Well if you must know, I woke up this morning and thought what happened last night had all been a dream. I have been waiting so long to tell you how I feel about you. I'd hoped you felt the same, but it was only hope. I know it probably doesn't make much sense.", he explained, dropping his gaze to his hands.

"What made you change your mind?", T.J questioned softly, making Draco look at her.

"You did. When you ran straight to me as if I was the only person that you needed. You didn't hesitate. You made me feel special.", he answered, looking up at her.

T.J kissed him deeply, before gently breaking away from him and going to stand in front of the fireplace. Draco sat silently watching T.J as she stood with her head bowed watching the flames. The fire turned her hair to burnished gold and made her skin glow. He knew something was bothering her. He was surprised that even after being separated for three years, he could still read her like a book. He knew that if he pushed T.J to talk she would clam up tighter than a drum. T.J could bottle up her feelings and he had been on the receiving end of an explosion from T.J once before. It looked like she was fighting an inner battle and he wasn't sure what the outcome would be.

Draco had seen her like this once before, three years earlier. It was the night before she had left Hogwarts. He remembered it clearly as if it happened only yesterday. He had gone for a walk in the grounds because he couldn't sleep. He had been walking past the Astronomy Tower when a prickling on the back of his neck had compelled him to look up. T.J had been sat on the wall with her legs dangling over the edge.

"I wonder what would happen if I jumped. Could I save myself or would I die.", he heard her say to herself.

Draco had run up the steps, fear pushing him upwards. He burst through the door, hoping she hadn't decided to test her theory. She was still sat there rocking back and forth dangerously close to the edge. With his heart in his mouth, he stepped out of the shadows towards T.J.

"T.J what are you doing? Please come down from there.", he asked gently so as not to startle her.

"I have no idea what I'm doing. All I know is I have to leave here.", she had replied without even turning around.

Suddenly she let out a scream of anger and spun around to face him. Jumping down from the wall she strode towards him. He had backed up quickly until his back was pressed against the wall. She looked ready to kill. As she brought her hand up, three bone claws erupted from above her knuckles. She buried them into the wall less than an inch away from his left ear. When she pulled them out she had fallen to her knees, burying her face in her hands and cried. He knelt down wrapping his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer to him.

"Draco I don't want to leave. Why are they doing this to me?", she said, sobbing.

"I don't know T.J, I really don't know.", was the only answer he could give her.

He had stayed with her and listened to her. He held her, rocked her and let her verbally vent her anger and despair. Gradually she calmed down.

"Thank you Draco, I'll be fine.", she said turning away from him.

He had walked back to the castle and had gone to bed. When he woke the next morning T.J was gone.

"Let's go for a walk.", T.J's voice pulled him back from his memories. He figured that her inner battle had reached its conclusion.

He nodded standing up and leading the way to the door. They walked down the stairs and out into the grounds. T.J interlaced her fingers into his and led him towards the Astronomy Tower. He smiled, she must have been thinking about the same night. She stopped at the base of the tower and turned to face him. As he looked into her eyes he could see that she wanted to say something important. She raised her hand and gently caressed his face.

"I want you to know that no matter what happens I love you Draco Malfoy.", she said holding his gaze.

"I love you too T.J.", he said taking her hands.

"This battle against Voldemort and his Deatheaters may not turn out the way we expect it to. I know I'm leading my friends to something that could cause their deaths. I also know that if I tried to send them home they would resist me. Then there's the teachers and students. I can't risk putting you in the firing line, so I want to seal you all in the Great Hall.", she continued searching his face.

"Don't you think we should make that decision.", Draco said, his eyes flashing fire.

"That's why I decided to talk to you. Would you fight if given the choice? Could you fight your father?", she questioned turning away from him so he wouldn't see the fear in her eyes.

"Yes I would without hesitation and I know Harry, Ron and Hermione would also want to fight alongside you. As for my father, I don't want to be at his mercy anymore. Not when I have someone so much better worth fighting for. I can't see how you could think we wouldn't.", Draco said fiercely.

"Oh God, I hope I don't regret doing this. Draco I want you to get as many of the sixth and seventh-year students here tomorrow at noon and I'll let you know the plan I have come up with ok.", she said turning back to face him. Draco nodded resolutely.

"Come on let's get back. I think you need to rest. It's been a long couple of days for you.", he said leading T.J away from the tower and back to the castle.

When they got back to Draco's room T.J collapsed on the bed and was asleep before Draco had even shut the door fully. As he watched her sleep he came to a decision of his own. He had just got T.J back and no-one was going to take her away, not his father, not even Voldemort would take her. He would fight to protect her no matter what happened. He wasn't going to lose her again.

With these thoughts whirling in his head, he pulled out his wand, dimmed the lights and lay down next to T.J. She must have sensed him because she turned over, laying her head on his chest and snaking her arm across his chest until her hand settled over his heart. He put his arms around her pulling her closer to him, he gently kissed the top of her head and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his lips.

END OF CHAPTER SIX.


	7. Final Preparations

Coming Home

Chapter Seven – Final Preparations.

T.J awoke early as the sun streamed into the room bathing it in golden light. Draco was still asleep. The sunlight shone around him making him look angelic. T.J studied his face committing every little detail to memory. The way his lashes brushed his face and the way his mouth twitched almost as if he was smiling at some private joke. Draco opened his eyes as she gently brushed away a lock of hair from his forehead.

"Good morning gorgeous.", T.J said as he turned towards her.

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?", he asked pulling her closer to him and kissing the tip of her nose.

"It was the best night sleep I've had in a long while, but I was in the best place, your arms. I just wish we could stay here all day, but we've both got jobs to do.", T.J replied, kissing him and then getting up and heading for the bathroom.

By the time they were both ready it was time to head down for breakfast. They sat together in a comfortable silence as they ate. Professor Snape approached the table.

"T.J if you have a few minutes I have something to discuss with you and your team.", he said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course Serverus. How about after breakfast.", she responded. He nodded and went to sit with the other teachers.

T.J and Draco finished eating and sat talking about the things that had happened to both of them over the three years they had been apart. When T.J spotted Serverus leaving the table she stood up and signalled to the others. She finished her coffee as Draco stood up and hugged her. With a quick squeeze and a kiss they split and each went to do what they had to do.

T.J met the rest of the X-Men in Professor Snape's office after leaving Draco to recruit as many of the older students as he could. They needed all the help they could get. Serverus was already there with the rest of her team-mates and on his desk were scores of silver wrist cuffs with different designs on them.

"Ah T.J come in.", Serverus said as she tapped on the open door.

"I take it you've found a way to give us some sort of magical protection?", she asked looking at the cuffs on his desk, as she entered.

"Each of these has been soaked in a powerful potion, commonly known as Hex-Off. These should keep you protected from any spells the Deatheaters use against you.", Serverus replied handing each of them one of the cuffs.

T.J looked at her's and smiled. Serverus had used the Gryffindor Lion and the Slytherin Serpent symbols. The lion's eyes were made of garnets and the eyes of the serpent were emeralds. She knew this was his way of giving his approval for her relationship with Draco. The others she noticed had an X and the Hogwarts coat of arms on them.

"Thank you Serverus these are beautiful. I'm hoping we won't be stood still long enough for anyone to hit us with spells.", T.J said smiling at him as she slipped the cuff on her right wrist.

"Who are the other ones for Professor?", Kurt asked.

"Well Kurt if I know T.J as well as I think I do, which is a certainty. These other cuffs are for me, the other Professors and the older students that Draco Malfoy is, at this very moment, recruiting. I'm also sure the five Weasley boys will be no doubt joining us. I'm sure Ron or Ginny will have already contacted them.", Serverus replied as T.J blushed.

"So darlin' when and where are we meeting them?", Logan asked, grinning at the others throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"At noon by the Astronomy Tower. Draco should have talked to most of them by now.", T.J laughed, her face bright pink.

T.J knew she wouldn't have been able to keep anything from Serverus Snape. He was right, he knew her better than anyone else at Hogwarts. He had been her favourite teacher and they had spent many evenings in his office talking about anything and everything. He had taught her more than any other teacher.

Serverus had found she had a natural talent for potion making and had kept challenging her with more and more complicated potions. By the time she had left Hogwarts she was making potions that were even way beyond what she needed for her O.W.L's or N.E.W.T's. Nobody knew that he had gifted her with all the books and potion ingredients she would need to finish her education.

He had taught her everything she knew about potions and curses, which came in handy for her and her team-mates. Just then Professor Dumbledore came through the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Serverus, but T.J has some visitors.", he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"That's no problem, Albus, we were just finished.", Serverus said as the X-Men turned to leave saying their thank yous for the cuffs. T.J walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek to say thank you before heading out of his office with Professor Dumbledore.

T.J followed Albus Dumbledore to his office. She wondered who it could be that was here to see her. She didn't have to wait long for the answer to her question. As she stepped through the door all she could see was a sea of red hair and freckles. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George Weasley were all looking at her. Her vision blurred as her eyes filled with tears and her heart swelled with happiness at seeing the five of them.

"Hey stranger, we've missed you.", Bill said crossing the room and gently wiping away the single tear from her face before pulling her into a hug. Suddenly she found herself in the middle of a Weasley group hug as the others came over.

"Guys I can't breathe.", she said laughing through her tears.

"Oh sorry.", Charlie said as they let her go. They stepped back and she smiled as she took Bill's hand.

"It's so good to see you all. I've missed you all and I'm sorry I disappeared, but if you'll have me back I'd love to come back to the Burrow.", she said looking from one brother to the next.

"You are always welcome at the Burrow. Mum's been so worried about you. I'm sure she'd love to have you back T.J.", Percy said as the others nodded.

"I take it you all know what's happening?", T.J asked.

"Ron and Ginny wrote to us. When they told us you were here, we came straight here.", Fred said. The others nodded. She noticed George kept his face slightly turned away from her.

Bill, Charlie and Percy hadn't changed much in the three years since she had last seen them. The real change was the twins. They were taller and they had a strength hidden in their lithe frames. Fred still had his trademark easy, bright smile, but the glint in his eyes had gone. What she saw in his gaze was a loss. He had lost something so important to him he couldn't hide it. T.J had a vague idea what it was.

George still wouldn't look straight at her. She moved to stand next to Fred. Before George could turn away T.J caught a glimpse of a scar on his left cheek. He had lost his smile and his eyes held a haunted look that made T.J want to protect him.

T.J backed George into a position where he couldn't escape her. The scar on his cheek began just below his eye and snaked down to his jawline. T.J stepped closer to George and raised her hand. Before she could touch his face, he grabbed her wrist stopping her hand mere millimetres from his face. As she looked into his eyes she saw the shame he felt at having to see him like this. She reached out to his mind, telepathically reassuring him it was ok. George released her wrist and she gently traced the scar with her finger. George closed his eyes so she wouldn't see the battle that was raging inside him.

"How did you get this George?", she asked gently, resting her hand over his heart.

"Lucius Malfoy, he attacked the Ministry Of Magic about six months ago. We tried to help out and this scar is what I got for my troubles.", he said bitterly. He pushed past T.J and stalked to the other side of the office, crossing his arms over his chest.

"God I wish I could get rid of this scar!", he screamed, slamming his fists on the table in front of him, causing Fred to back into a corner shaking. Dumbledore went to stand with Fred talking quietly to him, trying to calm him down.

T.J looked at Bill, Charlie and Percy, they didn't look at all surprised at their brother's outburst. All she could see in their eyes was sadness and this bothered and hurt T.J deeply. She knew she could give George his wish, but she would need a bit of extra help.

"Fawkes I need you.", she called, as she brought the rapid healing ability to the forefront. As she felt the power rushing through her veins she knew she was ready. Fawkes swooped down and landed on her shoulder.

Fawkes rubbed his head against her face in greeting, trilling softly. The Pheonix's feathers were the colour of burnished gold and Hell's flames and his eyes burned brightly with an intelligence and love that only T.J could see.

"Hello, old friend. I need a favour.", she paused as Fawkes trilled, "I need some of your tears."

Albus was watching the scene being played out before him intently. He knew Fawkes would agree to help T.J without hesitation. Yes, Fawkes had always been loyal to him, but the Pheonix seemed to have a kinship to T.J. They were definitely kindred spirits. Both didn't make friends easily, but once they were your friend they were extremely loyal and protective. Both would do whatever it took to make sure their friends were happy. In T.J's case, she would give her very last breath to keep her friends safe. Fawkes trilled softly and rubbed his head against T.J's face once more in agreement, then he flew to his perch, knowing he wouldn't be needed straight away.

T.J channelled her magic, conjuring a goblet of butterbeer. Charlie stepped forward and took the goblet from her. T.J bent down retrieving the small blade from her boot. Percy winced as he heard her sharp intake of breath as the blade sliced open her left wrist. She had to repeat this several times, each time allowing some of her blood to run into the butterbeer, as the healing ability kicked in closing the wound quickly. As she took the goblet back from Charlie, Albus knew she was making the Empathic Transfer potion that Serverus had taught her before she left Hogwarts. T.J waved her hand over the goblet whispering the first part of the spell that would activate the potion's power.

"Well old friend, it's time.", she said carrying the goblet over to Fawkes and holding it out to him. Fawkes bent his head over the goblet and let his pearly tears fall into the mixture of T.J's blood and butterbeer.

"Thank you, Fawkes.", T.J said Fawkes raised his head and trilled at her as she began the final stage of the potion. As she swirled the mixture she whispered the final part of the spell.

"George here, drink this.", she said handing him the goblet.

"What is it?", George asked, curiously looking at the contents.

"You'll see. Drink it and watch my face.", T.J replied.

George nodded and lifting the goblet to his lips he drank the mixture in one go watching T.J the whole time. His eyes widened just as T.J felt the familiar tingling sensation in her left cheek as the scar vanished from his face and appeared on hers. She channelled the healing ability and in a few seconds, the scar was nothing but a very bad memory. George dropped the goblet and went to look in the mirror at the side of Fawkes' perch. The Pheonix trilled joyfully at George and rubbed his head against his left cheek where the scar had once been. When he turned to look at T.J there were tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Fawkes. Thank you T.J, I don't know what you did, but how can I thank you.", he said crossing the room and sweeping her off her feet, spinning her around, laughing through his tears.

"Well, you can do two things for me.", she said as George set her back on her feet.

"Anything just name it.", he said releasing her.

"Firstly you can show me you haven't lost your smile and secondly you let Fred know he has his brother back.", she said gently wiping away the tears from his face.

George nodded and gave her one of his brightest smiles and she knew he was going to be just fine. She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly before stepping back so the others could see him properly.

Bill, Charlie and Percy grinned at George as he crossed the room towards his twin. Charlie mouthed a thank you to T.J and Fawkes as T.J winked at them. Fred opened his mouth to say something as he saw George, but nothing came out. He tried again, but it was too much and he burst into tears.

"Hey Fred, don't cry.", George said pulling Fred into a hug. He stroked his twin's hair holding him tighter as Fred cried on his shoulder.

"I thought I'd lost you for good. I felt so alone even though you were at my side.", Fred said wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.

George clapped him on the shoulder and grinned at him, "Not a chance bro. I'm back and I have no intention of leaving again."

As T.J watched the brothers she knew they would be fine if they made it through this battle. She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost noon.

"Come on guys we've got a battle to plan.", she said heading for the door. The Weasley brothers fell into step around her, as they had often done when she stayed with them at the Burrow. Fred and George at either side of her and Bill, Percy and Charlie behind them. Fred and George interlaced their fingers with hers as they walked through the grounds.

T.J and the others arrived at the Astronomy Tower just as it turned noon. She had cast the cloaking spell on the Weasley boys because she wanted to surprise Ron and Ginny. She wasn't at all surprised to see every single sixth and seventh-year students waiting for them along with Serverus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. She noticed the silver cuffs. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco were at the forefront of the group.

"Ok guys I know you all want to help, but there's one rule you must follow. That rule is what I say goes, no exceptions. I'm in charge in this battle, is that understood.", T.J said searching the faces before her. Everyone nodded.

"There's been a few small changes to the plan.", she quipped turning to Scott, who grinned.

"Ok so what are these small changes?", he asked shaking his head, a smile on his face.

"Professor McGonagall I will need your help for the first part. I want the younger students sealed in a safe place. Somewhere that would be very difficult to find.", T.J said looking to Professor McGonagall.

"The Room Of Requirement should suffice. It can only be found if you know what you are looking for.", she said in her matter of fact way.

"Good. Then Serverus can show us just how good his acting skills really are.", T.J said winking at Serverus.

"How?", Scott asked looking puzzled.

"Well when Voldemort and his cronies get here they are going to be met by Professor Snape and a few people in black robes and hoods. That will be us. The rest of the students will be positioned throughout the school and grounds, just in case any of the Deatheaters manage to give us the slip.", T.J replied as Serverus nodded.

T.J looked into the eyes of the students in front of her. She had expected to be feeling sadness and grief at the prospect of leading these young people into battle. What she actually felt was a great deal of pride. The students were willing to follow her orders no matter what the outcome. This was the first time she really felt that they could win. She could see grit and determination in their eyes and they held their heads high. If Voldemort wanted to take Hogwarts the students were not going to let him take it easily. Her eyes fell on Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco. Harry's eyes flashed an emerald fire behind his glasses. His whole life had been leading to this final battle. T.J knew that Ron, Hermione and Ginny would not let him fight alone. Draco on the other had two enemies to fight against. Voldemort and his father. T.J hoped he wouldn't have to come face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

"Ok, you'll be split into five teams. Each team will have a team leader.", T.J said as she mentally split them into teams.

"So who will be the team leaders?", Ron asked, looking around.

"Let's just say you know them very well Ron. You too Ginny.", she answered lifting the cloaking spell to reveal their brothers.

Serverus handed Ginny the bag he had been carrying, whispering something in her ear. She grinned at him before running and throwing her arms around George. Ron was only a few steps behind her. Ginny handed each of her brothers a wrist cuff which they all put on. Ginny and Ron went back to stand with the rest of the students.

"Jean will put the five of them in constant contact with myself and Professor Xavier.", T.J explained. Each of the Weasley brothers nodded as they went to join Jean a short distance away from the others. Ron and Ginny looked extremely proud to have their brothers here with them.

Jean began to psychically link each of them to herself, Professor Xavier and T.J as well as to each other. T.J began to hear their thoughts as if they were talking out loud to her. George's thoughts screamed the loudest. He wanted his revenge on Lucius Malfoy and if T.J could help him get it she would in a heartbeat.

"Ok, guys I think its time we headed back to the castle. I don't know about you lot, but I'm hungry. I'm sure it's nearly time for dinner.", Logan announced turning and leading the students back to the school.

As the students followed Logan Ginny walked with her brothers. Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione fell into step beside T.J. Each of them had a very determined look on their faces, but T.J could sense something else. Deep down they were scared. If she was completely honest with herself she was scared too. The pride that swelled up inside her for the four people was amazing because they weren't trying to hide their fear.

"Promise me something, guys.", T.J said suddenly stopping.

"Anything T.J.", Draco said slipping his arm around her waist as the others gathered around her.

"No matter what happens promise me you'll stick together.", she pleaded with them. They all looked at each other, then back to T.J. She was trying to keep them as safe as she could without sealing them in a room. She knew the four of them would be a force to be reckoned with if they worked together.

"I promise I will stick to these three like glue. Besides someone's got to keep them out of too much trouble.", Hermione said grinning as the boys pretended to be offended.

"Yeah, we promise T.J. We'll stay together.", Ron said throwing his arm around her shoulders. Harry nodded his agreement taking her hand.

"Yeah, but you've to promise us something.", Draco said kissing her temple, "You've got promise you'll come out of there alive."

"Ok, I promise.", T.J laughed. She had no intention of dying just yet not when she had someone worth staying alive for.

They carried on walking each of them lost in their own thoughts about the upcoming fight. The only thought whirling around T.J's head was, if they lost and Hogwarts was taken by Lord Voldemort, then no-one wizard or muggle would be safe ever again. T.J couldn't let that happen even if it meant sacrificing herself to win. She knew that would hurt Draco, but if it meant he was safe she would be willing to break her promise to come back to her friends and Draco.

As they entered the Great Hall Serverus beckoned her to the teacher's table. T.J told the others to wait where they were and went to join him. Every nerve ending in her body was buzzing and she knew something was wrong.

"What is it Serverus?", she asked, dreading the answer.

"It appears our time is up. Voldemort is almost here. We have to hurry.", Severus answered with a look of fear in his eyes.

"How do you know?", T.J asked.

"I know because the Dark Mark I was branded with is crystal clear now.", he replied rolling up his sleeve and showing her the mark.

"Ok, Professor McGonagall get the younger students out of here and to the Room Of Requirement.", she said as Professor McGonagall rose from her chair and signalling to each House Prefects to gather the younger students together.

As Professor McGonagall and the Prefects did their job T.J turned and faced the rest of the students and teachers. She saw the X-Men and the five Weasley boys moving to the front. She nodded her answer to Fred's question.

"Ok guys places. Let's show Voldemort just who he's up against and what we're made of, let's kick ass!", she shouted. Everyone scattered leaving T.J, Serverus and the X-Men alone in the Great Hall.

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN.


	8. Battles Won and Lost

Coming Home

Chapter Eight – Battles Won and Lost.

T.J started awake and looked all around her. Everything was dark, a little too dark. She looked up trying to see anything familiar, but even the stars weren't there. She began to feel very unnerved, but at the same time, she could feel her body beginning to relax. It was almost as if she had been here for a while. She had always loved being in her own company, but she usually knew where she was by something familiar. The silence that surrounded her was almost touchable. Something wasn't right and she wanted to go home. As she took some deep breaths, trying to calm herself, she thought she heard faint voices coming from a distance.

"Hello is anyone there?!", she shouted, her voice echoed through the darkness and silence.

No-one answered immediately. The calmer she became the clearer the voices were. There was only one person who called her his Angel.

"Logan where are you? Please help me.", she called out hoping her friend would hear her.

"I'm right here my Angel. You need to come back to us.", he answered from right behind her.

"What do you mean Logan? I'm scared. Where am I?", she questioned, turning to face him, reaching out to him.

"Just follow me Angel and everything will be fine. Trust me.", he said as he turned and began to walk away.

T.J didn't want to be left here alone, so she began to follow him. She had no idea where he was leading her, but she hoped it was home. She trusted Logan implicitly and so she followed him without any more questions.

"She's waking up. Good work Logan."

T.J heard the voice, but she couldn't place who it was or where it was coming from. The bright sunlight assaulted her eyes as she opened them. The room she was in was white and the sunlight was pouring in through large windows above the many beds that lined the walls. She wasn't sure where she was or how she had gotten here. She turned her head and came face to face with a pair of emerald eyes. She focused on those familiar eyes and the rest of the face they belonged to came into focus.

"Harry is that you?", she croaked reaching out to the man in front of her. In one swift movement, she felt strong arms encircle her, pulling her into a tight hug. She closed her eyes relieved.

"Thank God you're ok T.J.", Harry said, tears dropping onto her shoulder as he buried his face into her neck.

Suddenly T.J knew where she was and exactly how she had ended up here. She was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. The final battle against Voldemort and his Deatheaters had been fierce. She tightened her arms around Harry and shuddered as her mind took her back.

Voldemort had swept into the Great Hall flanked by eight of his most loyal and dangerous Deatheaters. Serverus Snape had been stood in the centre of the room with his head bowed. He looked to everyone to be the loyal servant that he pretended to be. Behind him stood the X-Men, ebony cloaks hiding their uniforms while hoods hid their faces.

"Welcome my Lord Voldemort. I have recruited more people who believe in your vision of the future.", Serverus said, bowing low.

"You have done well Serverus. You will be rewarded generously for your loyalty to me.", Voldemort said glancing briefly at the X-Men.

T.J couldn't help but be fascinated by the wizard stood before her. She watched as his eyes flashed in triumph. She wanted more than anything to wipe that look off his face. She grinned to herself knowing that was exactly what was going to happen.

"Now to make Hogwarts mine.", Voldemort said gleefully.

"I don't think Hogwarts is on the market at this present time.", T.J drawled as she threw back her hood. The other X-Men followed her lead waiting for her orders.

"Who has the audacity to question me, Lord Voldemort!", he bellowed his eyes glowing with anger and disbelief.

"Trisha Jane Foster. Iceman if you please.", T.J said calmly.

Iceman let out a blast of energy so powerful that he froze Voldemort from the neck down in a cocoon of ice at least a metre thick. He let out a whoop of triumph as Voldemort screamed and his Deatheaters sprang into action.

"Accio wands!", T.J shouted raising her hand and discarding her robe as the Deatheaters advanced. Eight wands left the hands of their owners and clattered to the floor at her feet.

With a wave of his hand, Pyro set the wands on fire. With a quickly muttered spell, T.J erected a forcefield to contain the flames to the centre of the room and stop them spreading. Serverus and the X-Men encircled the flames facing the Deatheaters as Rogue approached Voldemort.

As T.J dodged the punch thrown at her by Lucius Malfoy, the others spread out around the Hall. Rogue began to drain Voldemort of his life force and powers. Nightcrawler was teleporting all over the Hall keeping the Deatheaters from getting anywhere near Rogue.

"Nightcrawler stay close to Rogue, we'll handle these guys!", she shouted as she ducked below the fist aimed at her temple. She came up hard and fast catching Malfoy under the chin with a blow that knocked him off his feet and sending him flying across the room. He crashed into the wall and crumpled to the floor not moving.

T.J turned just in time to see Nightcrawler grab a struggling Rogue and vanish with her. Seconds later he was back. He gave her a grin that said mission accomplished, meaning Rogue was tied up in Hagrid's hut with her giant friend standing guard. She grinned as Nightcrawler floored the Deatheater in front of him, then teleported to the other side of the Hall to help Storm.

"T.J look out!", Wolverine shouted. Her instincts took over as she ducked. The axe that was heading towards her neck sailed harmlessly over her head. With her opponent unbalanced she thrust her dagger, that she had grabbed from her boot, into his chest. She felt it puncture his heart as his life blood flowed warm and wet over her hand. The axe fell to the floor with a dull thud, followed by his lifeless body.

As she recovered her balance she heard a strangled cry and turned to see Jean slump to the floor with a gaping hole in her throat. As Jean's precious and beautiful lifeblood pooled across the floor T.J could see Cyclops and Serverus lying on the floor. Their heads were at an odd angle due to their broken necks. T.J looked into the dead staring eyes of Serverus Snape a blanket of red rage descended over her vision. She looked up seeing two Deatheaters heading her way. With a roar, she called upon the bone claws. She dispatched the two Deatheaters with one stroke of her claws almost cutting them in half.

Lucius Malfoy was the only one left standing. His gaze jumped nervously to the pile of ashes, all that was left of his beloved Master. The X-Men surrounded him so he couldn't escape. Each of her team-mates was sporting injuries of one sort or another.

"Wait!", someone shouted from behind them.

T.J turned to see Draco striding confidently towards them flanked by Harry and Ron. They stopped briefly and looked around taking in the scene before them, before continuing forwards. All three of them had a determined look on their faces, but this couldn't hide the exhaustion they felt. Ron shot T.J a look that told her not to ask any questions or interfere in any way. T.J turned to face Lucius signalling the others to step back.

"As you see my son has come to help me.", Lucius sneered at T.J.

"Help you. I'm not here to help you.", Draco spat at his father, his voice dripping venom.

"What do you mean?", Lucius asked puzzlement and fear clearly flooding his voice. He looked at Draco in disbelief.

"I'm here to end your reign of terror over me.", Draco said going and embracing his father. Lucius stiffened and his eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was too late.

"Goodbye, father. I have someone better to fight for and you will never hurt me or anyone else ever again.", Draco whispered, before stepping back.

T.J saw the blade protruding from Lucius' side as he slumped to the floor. She now realised the reason Ron had given her the warning look. Draco had brought the knife with him for the sole purpose of ending his father's life.

A movement caught her attention. The Deatheater laid out by Nightcrawler threw something at Draco. With lightning quick reflexes she stepped in front of him, as Iceman froze the Deatheater and shattered him with a brutal blow. The knife embedded itself to the hilt in her liver. T.J fell forward into Draco's arms. She felt the poison working its way through her body as Draco gently lowered her to the floor.

"T.J please don't leave me. Stay with me. T.J please I love you.", Draco cried. His anguished face was the last thing she saw before the darkness claimed her.

Serverus Snape's face swam before her eyes, followed by Jean's and Scott's. She would be haunted by their dead gazes for the rest of her life. Not because she had to, but because she wanted to. The wall she had spent the last three years building around her emotions, blocking them in, came crumbling down. The mask she had worn for so long was ripped away viciously. Gripping on to Harry as if her life depended on him not letting her go, she vented her emotions in giant sobs that ripped their way out of her body.

"It's alright T.J I've got you.", Harry said gently stroking her back. He knew she needed this release.

He pulled her closer and rocked her gently back and forth, all the while speaking softly to her. She felt like a small child in his arms and this scared him. T.J had always been the one they went to for comfort. She had always been the strong one. She chased their fears and doubts away, especially his.

After a few minutes, T.J's tears subsided. T.J pulled away from Harry, but not quite fully breaking contact. She held on to his hand tightly, anchoring herself, as she slumped back against the pillows, closing her eyes trying to rebuild her dam.

"How's Rogue?", she asked her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm fine T.J.", Rogue answered gently wiping away a stray tear from T.J's cheek.

"You always were a lousy liar Rogue.", T.J accused with a slight smile.

"Ok you got me, I never could get anything past you. Thanks to Ron and the others I'm better than I was. They've helped me a lot over the past few days.", Rogue laughed as T.J opened her eyes and looked at her young friend.

"Thank you, Rogue. I know I asked you to do the worst job of all of us. You're my hero.", T.J said as Rogue just smiled and nodded.

T.J sat up so suddenly, Harry had to grab her shoulders so she wouldn't headbutt him. She looked around for her red headed friend. Besides Harry and Rogue, there was only Charles Xavier and Logan at her bedside. Madam Pomfrey was flitting around the Hospital Wing tending to her usual duties. When she saw T.J sat up she came over and laid her hand on shoulder.

"You gave us quite a scare young lady. Dragon Sand is the most potent and powerful poison known to wizards. Not many people survive its effects. I'm glad to see that you are awake.", she said smiling down at T.J.

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey. When can I get out of here?", T.J asked looking up at her with a smile and a look of hope in her eyes.

"You are free to leave whenever you feel well enough to get out of bed. Then again I never could keep you here.", Madam Pomfrey replied laughing as she saw T.J's eyes brighten. T.J flashed her a smile and swung her legs out of bed and stood up reaching for her clothes.

"We'll leave you to get dressed.", Logan said, coming over and kissing her forehead and turning to leave.

"Harry will you stay please?", T.J asked as he turned to follow.

Harry nodded and sat on the edge of the bed as she dressed. Something in the way she had asked him to stay made him watch her closely. She seemed to have returned to her normal, usual self. On the outside maybe, but something about the look in her eyes told him differently. She had lost three good friends and been to Hell and back because of the poison. She had lost part of her soul, her inner light had been dimmed. This made her more human now, more vulnerable.

"Where are Draco, Ron and Hermione?", she asked pulling him out of his musings.

"They should be in Draco's room waiting for you to wake up. We've been taking it in turns to sit with you.", he replied. Something in the way he responded made her stop and look at him sharply.

"How's Draco doing and please be honest with me.", she asked.

"He's not doing good. I don't think he will be until he knows you're ok. He needs you T.J, he's completely lost without you.", Harry said sadness flooding his voice and concern marring his features.

Could it be possible that Harry and Draco had put aside their differences for good? T.J prayed it was true. Both Harry and Draco were important to her, as was Ron and Hermione. She didn't think she could cope if she had to choose between them. She loved them all.

"Well, shall we go and put the others out of their misery.", she said grinning wickedly at Harry and taking his hand.

As they made their way through the hallways from the Hospital Wing, Harry told T.J what had been happening while she had been unconscious. Everywhere she looked was draped in black. The corridors were eerily quiet. This made what Harry was telling her hit home harder. T.J was fighting hard against the multiple emotions fighting for dominance. Happiness, sadness, relief, grief and anger were waging a war in her mind.

Turning the corner they spotted Albus Dumbledore talking to Fred and George. T.J let go of Harry's hand and whistled to get their attention. As the twins broke into big silly grins she ran to them, wrapping her arms around their necks. They steadied her by wrapping their arms around her waist.

"Now that's what I call a greeting.", Harry said laughing at the twins faces.

"T.J you're awake. It's good to have you back with us.", Dumbledore said joining the reunion.

"It's going to take more than a bit of Dragon Sand to get rid of me.", T.J laughed as she let go of the twins.

"You took your time.", Fred said grinning at her.

"You sure did. We thought you were gonna sleep for a month.", George laughed, kissing her temple.

T.J watched the twins closely. Even though they were laughing and joking with her, she could see genuine relief in their eyes and behind their smiles. Harry she noticed had stepped closer to her and she took his hand instinctually. He had become her anchor since she had woken up and in doing so he was protecting her.

To anyone that didn't know Harry this step forward would have been mistaken for curiousity. To those that did know him, his protective streak was clearly visible. His friends were more than just friends, they were his family and he would do whatever it took to keep them safe and happy.

"It really is good to see you awake T.J.", Albus said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Albus. Harry tells me I've been out of it for nearly a week.", T.J responded.

"Yes, you had us all very worried. We thought that the Dragon Sand had got the better of you. After all other ideas had been exhausted, Charles helped a few of us to enter your mind. We tried talking to your subconscious to see if we could get you to come back to us. You didn't listen because you thought it was a trick.", Albus said sadly.

"I remember.", she said her voice clear, but her eyes held a distant look.

T.J's mind spiralled back to her time in the darkness. At first, she had only felt agony and terror. This had left her feeling scared and disorientated. That was when Albus had come to her. He told her that they had beaten Voldemort, but she had been injured. He told her he had been sent to bring her back. T.J felt fear and anger rise up inside her and she had run from him. She was sure it was a trick intended to lure her to her death.

The next person she saw was George. She had become used to the darkness. The silence was beginning to feel like home.

"Hello T.J.", George said, suddenly standing in front of her, startling her.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?", she asked backing away from him.

"Do you know who I am T.J? Please think and find me.", George pleaded holding his hand out to her.

"Your name is George. You're my friend, George.", she said after a minute or so of searching her memories. T.J reached out and took his hand tentatively.

"I'm here to bring you home T.J.", George spoke softly as he stepped closer to her. She searched his face for any signs of deception, but she didn't see anything.

"I'm scared George. You can't be anything more than a figment of my mind. I can't come home with you because this is my home.", she said letting go of his hand and turning to walk away. She was stopped by his hands on her shoulders.

"I understand you're scared, but please remember this one thing. I have faith in you T.J and I believe you will come back to us when you are ready. I love you and I'll be waiting with the rest of your friends for you.", he said gently squeezing her shoulders. When she turned around he was gone, but his words echoed in the darkness.

Logan had been the last person to come to her, but it was George's words still in the forefront of her thoughts that had allowed her to release the fear she felt. She had trusted Logan and had allowed him to lead her back.

"Albus, George I'm so sorry that I didn't trust you. Can you ever forgive me.", she pleaded.

"There is nothing to forgive T.J.", Albus said gently.

"You were scared I could see that. I guess I just wanted to do something to help you like you helped me. I wanted you to come back and I didn't care who it was that got you back.", George said tears welling up in his eyes.

"You did help me, George. I remember what you said to me. I held on to those words with every ounce of strength I had. It was your faith and belief in me that gave me the strength to fight the effects of the poison. It was you who helped me defeat my fear and come back. Oh and I love you too George, don't you ever forget that. You and the others are what keeps me going.", T.J told him wiping away the tears from his face and smiling at him.

"T.J is that you?", a voice questioned from behind her.

T.J turned to see Draco stood behind her with Ron and Hermione. She almost collapsed as her heart dropped to her shoes. Harry had been right, Draco looked terrible. His skin was gaunt, it looked like he hadn't slept in days. There were dark circles under his eyes. He seemed to have aged years in just a few days. She could tell he hadn't been eating properly because he looked thinner. T.J turned and gave Harry a pointed look, he dropped his head with a guilty look on his face. So he had lied to her when he said Draco wasn't too good. Even after her asking for the truth, he had not wanted to worry her. Or maybe it was the fact he didn't want to believe how bad Draco really was. Maybe he couldn't bear to be the one to tell her the terrible truth.

Draco took a step towards T.J and his knees buckled. Before T.J could move to help him, Ron stepped forward and caught hold of his shoulders to steady him and stop him falling.

"Easy mate. Let T.J come to you Draco.", Ron said gently, lending Draco some of his strength.

Ron it seemed was as worried about Draco as Harry was. When she looked at Ron she wasn't surprised to see the concern and a protective look in his eyes. At that moment T.J finally figured out why Ron was so important to her. He was the heart and soul of the group. He felt everything so deeply, but he still kept his humour as well as keeping everyone around him together. Ron held on to Draco as T.J closed the gap between them. He only let go when T.J wrapped her arms around Draco. He nodded at T.J as Draco collapsed against her, tightly wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm here darling.", she whispered in his ear.

"I thought I'd lost you.", Draco sobbed, tears of joy soaking the shoulder of T.J's shirt. He tightened his hold on her, almost as if he was afraid if he let go she would disappear.

Hermione and Ron had tears in their eyes as they watched the reunion. T.J held her hands out to them. They stepped forward and took her outstretched hands. Ron placed his hand on Draco's shoulder while Hermione put her arm around his waist. Harry came and threw his arms around T.J's and Hermione's shoulders. T.J felt complete again. She was with the four most important people in her life.

"It's good to see you up and about T.J.", Hermione said, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, we've missed you. It's not been the same around here without you.", Ron said grinning broadly.

"It's good to be back.", she whispered pulling them into a group hug, signalling Fred and George to join in.

"Please don't leave me again.", Draco pleaded, looking down at her.

T.J kissed him and smiled at him, "We'll talk about everything later. Right now you need to eat and get some sleep."

She took his hand, leading the way to the Great Hall. Ron took hold of Draco's other elbow and smiled at her. T.J reached out her other hand and Harry took hold of it as he had since she woke. He was still protecting her. It would seem that all her friends were protecting her. Harry was her anchor, Ron and Hermione her help with Draco and Fred and George were her shields and she loved all of them.

The rest of the students, teachers and X-Men were in the Great Hall as they entered. A huge cheer erupted as T.J sat Draco down at the Gryffindor table. She smiled as she said hello and waved to those who welcomed her back. As she took her seat between Draco and Harry her eyes fell on an empty chair at the teacher's table.

It saddened her to know that she would never see Serverus again, to know he was truly gone. She knew he had died doing what he wanted to do. He had given his life to stop Voldemort and to protect the students and Hogwarts. T.J also knew she would always have a part of Serverus with her forever. He had given her the best thing he could give her. His knowledge and she would always be thankful for that. Her eyes fell on to the cuff she still wore on her right wrist. It would be a constant reminder of him and she was glad that no-one had taken it off. As she looked around she noticed that all those who had been part of the battle were still wearing their wrist cuffs too.

As she ate her meal she glanced around the room searching for her fellow X-Men. They were dotted around the room talking to the students. Bobby and John were sat with Ginny and Percy at the other end of the table. Kurt and Ororo were sat at the Ravenclaw table talking to some of the younger students. By the grin on Kurt's face and the rapt look on the kid's faces, she guessed he was telling them about the battle. Rogue had settled herself close to Ron. He must have felt her watching him because Ron turned and smiled shyly at her. T.J winked at him and he turned his attention back to Rogue. Logan was sat with Bill and Charlie. By the awed expression on his face, T.J figured that Charlie was telling him about the work he did with dragons in Romania. T.J's mind drifted, as she tuned out the noise of the Great Hall, to Scott and Jean. She had lost two of her best friends less than a week ago. T.J became lost in one of her many memories of them.

When T.J had first arrived at Xavier's School for Gifted Children she had been scared and angry. Scott and Jean had been at X-Mansion for many years and felt almost comfortable with their mutations.

T.J had been introverted and a bit surly at the apparent ease with which they used their abilities, but she also held an admiration for them. T.J had been alone for so long she found it hard to open up to others, but she had eventually opened up to Jean. Jean had told her that even she and Scott had been scared and had no control of their powers in the beginning. With the help of Professor Xavier they had learnt to control their powers and now they helped others like T.J to do the same.

Scott and Jean had taken her under their wing and taught her how to channel her anger productively. T.J, in turn, had taught them about different spells and potions she thought would come in useful. She also told them of the magic she had learnt during her time at Hogwarts. Over time and with their help T.J had turned from being a scared young girl into a strong, confident young woman thanks to their faith in her.

T.J was brought back to the present by a hand on top of hers.

"Are you ok T.J? You looked miles away.", Fred asked concern coming through in his voice.

"I honestly don't know Fred. I know I should be happy that we won, but I can't help thinking the price we paid for our victory was far too high.", she replied sadly.

"How do you mean?", Ron asked as he and Rogue came to stand behind her.

"Look at all the people Voldemort hurt or killed when he was alive.", she paused as she dropped her head into her hands, "Even after he was defeated he still managed to take three good people. In death, he still beat us."

"He nearly took four good people from us.", Hermione broke in gently.

"That's what I mean Hermione. It was my job to lead everyone into this battle and yet I survived. I guess I thought it was up to me to keep everyone else safe. It was my job to bring everyone out of there alive. I feel I failed them because I should have been able to protect them. I should have been the one to die. Do you guys understand.", T.J explained seeing the shocked look on their faces.

"Well I, for one, am glad you survived. I'm sure I speak for the rest of us. Besides every single one of us knew exactly what we were doing.", Draco said taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

"Besides Professor Snape wouldn't have been able to sit back and do nothing if there was something he could do to help.", Harry agreed.

"T.J I have to agree. There was no way that we were gonna let you face Voldemort alone. I know sometimes you thought about telling us to leave and don't deny it. Scott and Jean knew the dangers, but they fought because it was the right thing to do.", Rogue said fiercely.

"How did you become so wise, Rogue?", T.J asked smiling up at her young friend.

"I don't know. I learnt from the best.", Rogue said winking at her.

T.J knew they were right, but deep down she still felt as if she had lost too much. She still felt she had failed her three lost friends, as well as the rest of her friends.

"Come on Draco, you need some sleep.", T.J said standing up and holding her hand out to him.

Draco nodded and took her hand. He allowed her to lead him back to his room. Harry and the others followed. As they walked along in silence, T.J watched as the new friendship dynamic changed to include Draco. It was wonderful to see. Each of her friends seemed lost in their own thoughts. T.J knew she had a decision to make and she knew she would end up hurting someone. She needed to talk to Charles.

When they got to Draco's door, T.J waved her hand and opened it. Once they were inside, Harry went and lit the fire as T.J helped Draco to bed. She sat on the edge of the bed stroking Draco's face gently, talking softly to him. Within minutes he was sound asleep. As T.J looked down on him he looked so fragile, so vulnerable. T.J finally knew what her decision should be. She leant down and kissed Draco on the cheek, stood up and strode over to the others.

"Harry, Ron there's something I need to do. Will you stay with Draco?", T.J asked her gaze moving from one to the other.

"Sure, but what if he wakes up and you're not here. He'll freak.", Ron replied, worry flaring up in his eyes.

"He won't wake up. I've put him into a deep sleep, so I'll be back before he wakes up.", she promised.

"Ok, we'll stay with him until you get back.", Harry responded.

"Thanks, guys.", T.J left the room and went in search of Charles.

T.J found Charles out by the lake talking to Albus and Logan. She was nervous but glad that they were there.

"Charles can I talk to you?", she asked nervously

"We'll leave you two alone.", Logan said turning to leave.

"No please stay both of you.", T.J said quickly grabbing Logan's hand.

As they turned back she noticed that Albus didn't seem too surprised by her request. Logan, on the other hand, had a very puzzled look in his eyes.

"What can I do for you T.J?", Charles asked. T.J took a deep breath plucking up the courage to say what was on her mind.

"I don't think I should go back with you.", she said quickly before her courage failed her.

"Why?", Charles asked no emotion showing on his face or in his voice.

"I think I could be of more use here. There's a lot of work to be done, a lot of damage that I feel is my fault.", she replied weakly. Her words sounded pathetic even to her own ears.

"What do you mean your fault?", Logan growled spinning her to face him, his eyes flashing.

"We lost Scott, Jean and Serverus because of me and my stupidity. I grew overconfident in our abilities and skills to defeat Voldemort. I overlooked just how dangerous his Deatheaters really were and that cost us a high price. That's why I think it would be better if I left X-Mansion before I get any more of you killed.", T.J's anger at herself flared up as she stood toe to toe with Logan.

"Charles can I say something?", Albus asked softly. Taking T.J by the shoulder and pulling her a step away from Logan, as Charles nodded.

"You didn't fail T.J. I know that's what you think, but you're wrong. Serverus was a good man. He loved you dearly and because of that, his conscience wouldn't have allowed him to sit back and do nothing while you fought. As for Jean and Scott, I believe they would have followed you into the very depths of Hell because they knew it was the right thing to do, the right choice to make.", he paused allowing what he had said to sink in, giving T.J time to process his words.

"Now if you wish to stay here you will be very welcome. We need a new Potions teacher and I think you would fill the role nicely.", Albus said as T.J raised her head to look at him.

T.J smiled her thanks at Albus and turned to face Logan ready to apologise for her outburst. Her words died on her lips as she saw the expression on his face. Logan looked like he could quite gladly rip her to shreds. There was a myriad of emotions flashing in his eyes. Anger, disappointment and grief seemed to be the main ones. Without another word he spun on his heels and stalked towards the Forbidden Forest. T.J moved to follow him ready to knock some sense into him when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Let him go T.J. He's the one that's going to miss you the most. Just give him time to calm down.", Charles spoke inside her mind.

Sadness crashed over her like a tidal wave as she watched her friend's retreating back. She knew he was angry and he had good reason to be. Logan and T.J were the same. They were two sides of the same coin. He didn't even look back as he entered the forest.

T.J thanked Albus and Charles and turned back towards the castle. She felt as if the weight in her heart had doubled instead of lightning as it should have done. If she was being completely honest with herself she wasn't just doing this to relieve her guilt. She was doing this for very altruistic reasons. She was doing this for Draco. Her heart hurt so much at the thought of leaving him again. Logan was right, but she didn't care. Draco had held sway over her thoughts and feelings for three years. She couldn't leave him even if she wanted to, he was like her own personal drug, he was her addiction. When she had left Hogwarts, she had left part of her heart with the blond Slytherin. It had taken her return to realise that the prospect of seeing him again had been too hard to resist, even if she didn't know it. Now that she knew how he felt she didn't want to leave him. She had no intention of ever leaving him again. She knew she was hurting her team-mates by leaving them, Logan had just proved that point. She also knew that they would probably support her choice. Hogwarts was where she belonged. Deep down she had always known this was where her heart called home.

Draco was still sleeping as T.J entered the room. Rogue and Hermione were talking quietly while they watched Harry and Ron playing chess by the fire. By the look of it, Ron was winning as usual. They all looked up as she closed the door.

"Everything ok?", Hermione asked.

T.J nodded going to stand by the bed. Draco looked so peaceful. As she watched him sleeping she realised just how close to losing him she had come. It was like a switch had been flipped. At that moment she realised she had made the right decision. The weight that had settled on her heart melted away. Finally, she could grieve for her friends.

T.J went and stood by the door. She felt the eyes of the others on her back as she rested her head against the door. The loss of Scott, Jean and Serverus washed over her, and the dam she had just rebuilt came crashing back down releasing a flood of tears she couldn't stop. Tears spilt down her face like a waterfall as silent sobs racked her body.

Draco stirred and seeing T.J by the door he got up and went to her. As he got closer he saw she was crying. He placed his hand gently on her back. T.J turned and threw herself into his open arms as her grief overwhelmed her. He gently pulled her tighter against him and stroked the back of her hair. Nobody said a word. As Draco looked at the others he noticed that Ron, Hermione and Rogue seemed shocked at T.J's behaviour. Harry, on the other hand, wasn't surprised at all. Draco could tell by the look in his eyes that this was not the first time he had seen this side of T.J. A look of understanding passed between them.

T.J finally broke away from Draco and looked up at him. Her eyes were red and blotchy from crying, but she was regaining some of her composure. As she looked at Draco she saw love and concern in his silver gaze. T.J felt an understanding pass between them. They would always be there for each other. T.J still had a small doubt about her decision, but the look that Draco gave her made the choice that little bit easier to make. She would stay here at Hogwarts and help the X-Men as and when they needed her.

"I need to talk to you guys about something.", she said, leading Draco over to join the others. Draco perched himself on the arm of the chair next to Ron. T.J saw the worried look they shared.

"It's nothing to worry about guys. It's just I came to a decision today and I want to know what you all think.", T.J reassured them, seeing them visibly relax. They watched her as she took a deep breath steeling her resolve to tell them what she had done.

"Here goes, I've decided to leave X-Mansion and stay here at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore has offered me Professor Snape's position and I've accepted. Please don't be mad at me.", she explained hoping they would be happy for her.

Rogue stood up and T.J braced herself for another angry outburst like Logans. What happened next was something she didn't expect. Rogue hugged her tightly.

"I'll be honest with you T.J. I'm gonna miss you so much. You've been like a sister to me, but if this is what you really want and will make you happy, then you have my full and complete support. Just don't forget us.", she said brightly.

"Thanks, little sis. I could never forget you. I just wish Logan felt the same way.", T.J said releasing her young friend and smiling sadly.

"Don't worry about Logan. He'll come round. Besides you always could wrap him around your little finger. All Logan has ever wanted is for you to be happy and if being here is what makes you happy then he'll just have to accept it. He's just scared he's losing you for good.", Rogue said smiling at her.

"Again how did you become so wise?", T.J asked shaking her head.

"Again I definitely learnt from the best.", Rogue chuckled, hugging T.J once more.

T.J knew she was right about Logan, but she could still see the scene of him storming away angry at her. This still bit deep into her heart.

"What about you guys? What do you think?", T.J asked turning to the others, as Rogue sat down on Ron's lap. Harry ran his hand through his hair as he looked at the others. Standing up her cleared his throat.

"I think I speak for all of us here when I say this. T.J when you left Hogwarts, this place was never the same again for us. Hogwarts became a little duller and a lot emptier without you in it. All that changed when you first walked back into the Great Hall that day. I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's fantastic.", he said a bright smile on his face.

"Yeah I agree, but you'll be leaving your other friends, your family and I can only guess how much that is hurting you. If this is what you really want then all I can say is their loss is our gain.", Ron said grinning as Rogue punched him playfully on the leg. Hermione enthusiastically nodded her agreement with what her friends had said.

T.J grinned at her three best friends. There had never been any doubt in her mind that they would support her whatever she decided to do. Draco stayed silent his head bowed deep in thought. T.J couldn't begin to imagine what was going through his mind.

"What do you think Draco?", Hermione queried when he showed no sign of saying anything.

"Are you staying because of me?", he asked without looking up.

"You're the main reason I'm staying, but not the only reason. I'll admit the thought of leaving here, leaving you hurts so much I can't breathe. I can't be without you I'd rather die.", T.J answered honestly moving to stand in front of him.

"What's the other reason?", he asked looking up locking his eyes with hers holding her in place with his gaze.

"You all know that I believe I failed you all.", she paused as she heard the murmurs of agreement, "Well, I feel I have a lot to make up for and there's a lot to be done here. I think this is where I can do the most good."

"Then you have my full support. To be honest I prayed that you would stay because I can't let you leave my life again. I also think that Professor Snape couldn't have picked a better successor, but you seem to have forgotten something.", Draco said smiling.

"What?", T.J asked as puzzled as the others.

"The Potions Professor is always the Head of Slytherin House.", he replied grinning wickedly as realisation dawned on the others.

"Well, that should be something worth writing home about.", T.J giggled.

"Yeah. A Gryffindor as the Head of Slytherin. That should definitely be in the new edition of Hogwarts: A History.", Hermione said laughing.

T.J turned to say something to Ron and her laughter died abruptly on her lips. The sadness that shone from his eyes made her heartbreak.

"What's the matter, Ron?", she asked touching his arm.

"I think it's time to get ready. It's nearly time we were heading down for the feast guys.", he said tapping his watch.

Harry had told T.J there was to be a feast that night to honour Serverus, Scott and Jean. She had already decided what to wear, but now that she was the new Head of Slytherin it seemed even more appropriate.

"I'd better change.", she said simply, moving away from Draco.

T.J raised one hand above her head. As she said a simple spell she drew a circle in the air. A circle of golden sparks hung in the air above her head. Closing her eyes and concentrating on the outfit she had chosen, she lowered her arm slowly. As the halo descended over her she felt her clothes changing. When the halo touched the floor the transformation was complete. The others gasped in awe as she opened her eyes.

T.J stood before them dressed in a floor-length silver dress with an emerald snake shaped belt around her waist. Round her shoulders was a cape of the sheerest emerald fabric with flecks of silver running through it. Emerald jewellery and shoes completed the outfit. She had kept the silver wrist cuff that Serverus had given her on her right wrist. When the Garnets and Emeralds caught the firelight they blazed brightly showing her allegiance to both Houses.

"Wow, you look awesome.", Ron breathed, as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her neck.

"Why thank you, kind sir.", T.J quipped bowing her head to him.

"Well, I feel decidedly underdressed.", Harry drawled.

T.J laughed as Draco shoved him playfully. Rogue raised an eyebrow and inclined her head towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Ok Harry, close your eyes and imagine what you want to wear and leave the rest to me.", she said, stepping away from Draco and drawing the halo above his head. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. T.J gave him a minute to decide.

"Ready.", she said.

"Yes, I'm ready when you are.", Harry said nodding.

T.J lowered the halo over Harry. He soon stood before his friends dressed in what he had imagined. He had chosen black trousers and shoes. His shirt was a deep forest green that deepened the green of his eyes. Over the shirt, he wore a black blazer with the Gryffindor House Crest on the left breast pocket. T.J had to admit he scrubbed up well.

Hermione went next. She chose a floor length dress in gold similar to T.J. A burgundy cape with gold flecks running through it fell from her shoulders like a waterfall. Garnet accessories and sandals completed her outfit. T.J heard Harry's sharp intake of breath as he gazed at his girlfriend. Ron was sat with a puzzled look on his face.

"You ok Ron?", Draco asked.

"I was just wondering if these clothes are real or if they are some kind of glamour.", Ron responded standing up and admiring the outfits that his friends were wearing.

"They're very real Ron which means Harry and Hermione have a brand new outfit.", T.J replied.

"Oh ok can I go next then please?", he asked his expression brightening.

T.J nodded as Ron closed his eyes and concentrated. T.J said the spell forming the golden halo over his head. She lowered her hand and the halo descended over Ron transforming his clothes. Ron's outfit was basically the same as Harry's except for a couple of small differences. His shirt was a deep burgundy and instead of a blazer, he wore a leather jacket with the Gryffindor House Crest on the back.

While T.J had been sorting the others out, Draco had crossed to the other side of the room to get changed. When T.J turned to look at him her breath caught in her throat. Draco was wearing black trousers and shoes, similar to Harry and Rons. The shirt he wore was made of the softest silver silk which made his eyes sparkle. What caught T.J's eye was the long leather coat he wore. This too was black and on the back was a dragon and a serpent intertwined surrounded by flames.

"How do I look?", he asked turning around for her.

T.J couldn't speak as she closed the gap between them. He looked gorgeous, but her voice betrayed her. All she could do was stare at him. A lock of hair fell forward as he looked down at her.

"You look amazing.", T.J whispered, pushing the lock of hair away from his face. His eyes locked on to her and she felt the rest of the world melt away as she became lost in his gaze. Draco leaned toward her and she tilted her face upwards as his soft lips caught hers in a kiss that sent her soaring.

"So do you.", he breathed gently breaking the kiss. He smiled at her and she knew that it would take some time, but with her help, Draco was going to be fine.

The mood was sombre as T.J and the others took their seats in the Great Hall. Professor Snape's chair was draped in black. T.J noticed two empty chairs had been placed at the front of the room. They too were draped in black and on one chair was Scott's visor. On the other chair, Jean's coat had been lovingly folded as a reminder of her. Behind the two chairs stood the X-Men. Logan leaned over and placed the dagger that had taken Jean's life on top of her coat. Professor Xavier beckoned to T.J and she rose from her seat. She joined her friends stood behind the only reminders of those they had lost. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat as he stood up and faced the students.

"The past week has been eventful, to say the least. Finally, the terrifying threat of Voldemort has been ended. We have buried three brave people who gave their lives for us. I know some of you think this was a high price to pay for victory.", he paused as a murmur of agreement travelled through the Great Hall.

"Some of you are no doubt looking for someone to blame for the loss of our own Professor Snape, as well as Scott Summers and Jean Grey. I urge all of you to blame the right person. Lord Voldemort is the one that should take the blame for the tragic loss of our friends.", he paused again as he looked at T.J who had dropped her head.

"T.J Foster came to see me and Professor Xavier earlier today. This brave young woman had found someone to blame. She blamed herself, which I don't agree with at all. If it wasn't for the bravery and courage of her and her team then the threat would still be here. I, for one, am eternally grateful to all of them.", he concluded.

The Great Hall erupted as the students burst into applause, every one of them rising to their feet. T.J smiled through her tears. Albus waited for the students to finish.

"I have offered T.J the position of Potions Master. I believe that Serverus Snape would be content with the choice I have made. Which means that Slytherin has a new Head of House.", he said as another cheer erupted this time from the Slytherin table.

"Speech, speech, speech!", chanted the Slytherins led by Draco. The other students quickly took up the chant. T.J stepped forward and raised her hands to quiet them. The room quickly fell silent.

"Professor Snape has left an awfully big pair of shoes for me to fill. If I can be even half as good a teacher as he was then I think I'll do ok. During my few years here at Hogwarts, Serverus intrigued me immensely. Here was a man who was a constant contradiction. A Paradox, if you like. On the surface, it appeared he despised the students, but he was always the first to come to the defence of any of you when needed, even if you never knew it. His surly attitude and dark appearance masked a heart of gold that only a few people knew about. It was this that made him an amazing person, a wonderful teacher and a person I had the privilege of calling my friend.", she stopped unsure of how to continue.

"Tell us about Jean and Scott!", a voice shouted from the back of the room. Looking up she saw who the voice belonged to, Fred Weasley, coming to her rescue. T.J thought for a moment searching her memories. She decided to tell them about her first meeting them.

"I first met Scott, Jean and Charles less than a year after leaving Hogwarts. I had been living rough on the streets for about eight months when they found me.", she paused as the images arose in her mind's eye, "Charles sent Jean to talk to me because he thought I would be afraid of Scott. I guess he thought I'd run, but he would have been wrong. I probably would have attacked him. Jean took my hand and told me it was ok to be scared of my ability, but that I wasn't alone. She told me that I was like her, a mutant, and there was a place where I wouldn't be judged. Somewhere I would be accepted for my ability, but also somewhere I could be safe.", T.J wiped away the tears that had spilt on to her cheeks.

Logan came and stood beside her. He took her hands in his, turning her to face him. Lifting her hands he placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Please don't cry Angel.", he said gruffly, pulling her into his arms. She felt that he had come to terms with her decision even if he didn't like it. After a few moments, T.J broke away from him and walked over to Charles. She dropped to one knee in front of him.

"Charles I want you to know I will be eternally grateful to you for everything you have done for me. You gave me a home and a wonderful family when my own family didn't want me. You taught me that just because I'm different, that I'm special and beautifully unique. I will always love you more than you can imagine for that gift. I am going to miss you so much, but if you ever need me all you have to do is call and I'll be there in a flash with plenty of back-ups.", she said taking his hand in hers, smiling up at him.

"We will miss you too, more than you can ever imagine. It won't be the same without you, who's going to keep Logan in check. You have to do what your heart is telling you is right. You will always have the help of all of us at your disposal wherever you are T.J.", he said placing his hand on her cheek as he spoke.

Later that evening T.J was in Serverus' office. She guessed it was her office now. As she walked around scanning the shelves of books her gaze fell on a small book that didn't fit in with the others on that shelf. She pulled it down and went to sit at the desk. She still couldn't make herself sit in his chair, not yet. Placing the book on the desk she opened the front cover. Inside she found a piece of folded parchment. On the front was her name written in Serverus' unmistakeable handwriting. Opening the parchment she began to read.

My Dearest T.J,

If you are reading this then you have sat alone in my office. By this time the battle is over and I have died. So that makes this your office, I guess.

I spoke to Albus a few days before the battle and asked him to appoint you as my successor. I knew you would want to stay because Hogwarts has always been where you have shone the brightest. It will always be where your heart calls home. I also think a certain blond student of mine may have a hand in that decision.

If I know Mr Malfoy as well as I know you, then he is going to need you more than he has ever needed anyone before. He may not have told you, but he came to see me the night you came back and he told me what had happened between you and him. He also told me he planned on killing his father. Lucius Malfoy has caused him a lot of pain and humiliation over the years and perhaps with your love and support he can finally begin to heal the wounds Lucius has inflicted on him.

Take a look at the book you found this letter in. You will find I have left you all my notes and lesson plans for the rest of the school year. After that, you are on your own, but I know you can do it. You were the most naturally gifted student I have ever had the pleasure of teaching.

I have always believed in you T.J. You weren't just my student, you were my friend and I grew to love our time together. I have every faith in you and your talents. I wish you nothing but success and happiness in everything you do.

Remember what I always told you. Never doubt yourself and you can do anything in life. I will miss you, my dear T.J, so until we meet again. Goodbye.

Your friend

Serverus Snape.

T.J re-read the letter several times. She could almost hear his voice. So Draco had been right, Serverus had shown faith in her and chosen her himself. Standing up she moved around the desk. Sitting in his chair she folded the letter and placed it on the desk. She reached for the little book, pulling it towards her. Flicking through the pages she found that she knew all the Potions. Serverus had taught her all these when she was in her third year. Closing the book she picked up the letter and stood up crossing the room to the door.

"Thank you, my friend. I promise to do you proud.", she said extinguishing the candles and closing the door behind her. T.J didn't know what the future held for her here. All she was sure of was that she would face each challenge as it arose with hope and happiness, but all that could wait until tomorrow. Right now she was heading to get some sleep. Entering Draco's room, he was still awake waiting for her. She went to the bathroom to change. When she came out Draco was already in bed, the lights dimmed. He enfolded her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. T.J fell asleep with the sound of Draco's heartbeat and Serverus' voice in her mind.

The next morning T.J made her way to the Entrance Hall after sorting a few things in her office. She was meeting Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione down there. They were going to see the X-Men off. Bobby and John were just coming back through the front doors. They'd just finished loading everything onto the Blackbird. Bobby's eyes lit up as he saw T.J. He tapped John and pointed to her.

As the others said their goodbyes to the X-Men, T.J hung back. Logan whispered something to Hermione as he gave her a hug. Hermione nodded and glanced over her shoulder at T.J. T.J could hazard a guess to what Logan had asked of Hermione. Ron stepped forward and T.J could see he was holding something.

"This is just a little something for you guys. It's our way of saying thanks for everything and that you will be welcome back anytime you want to visit.", he said blushing furiously as he handed what he had over to Charles Xavier.

As Charles turned over the gift, T.J could see it was a plaque. In the four corners were the House Badges of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. It was the centre design that caught T.J's eye. A big X had been intricately etched in the centre to represent the X-Men and the new bond of friendship between them and Hogwarts.

"Thank you all this is a wonderful gift and I know exactly where to put it. If any of you want to come and visit us you will be made most welcome.", Charles said shaking Ron's hand, then the others, much to the delight of the young man, who grinned broadly.

As the others stepped back, T.J took a hesitant step forward. She gazed at her friends, committing their faces to her memory. She knew she would never forget any of them, but she wanted to remember every little detail. They hadn't left and she missed them already.

"I can't and won't say goodbye, it sounds so final. Instead, I'd like to say until next time. I love you guys too much not to see you again.", she said as she hugged Rogue, then Ororo.

"I'm going to miss you so much, guys.", she said hugging Charles and Kurt.

"Now you two please try and stay out of trouble ok.", she said as she hugged Bobby and John tightly.

"Well, we can't promise anything.", Bobby said holding her tightly.

"Yeah, but we'll try for you T.J.", John said as she released them.

Turning to Logan T.J became totally unsure of what to say for the first time in her life. This was her hardest goodbye. She knew he didn't like her choice to stay, but he had come to terms with it, however grudgingly.

"Take care of yourself T.J.", he said holding out his hand to her as the others left to board the Blackbird.

"Yeah, you too Logan.", she said shaking his hand.

He turned and headed towards the doors. As T.J watched him walk away she felt a piece of her soul rip away and die. He was still angry at her and it appeared it would be a long time before he forgave her. With a sigh, she turned and began to walk towards the entrance to the Dungeons, where the others waited for her. She had only taken a couple of steps when she heard someone behind her. She turned to see who it was and found herself face to face with Logan, who wrapped her in a bear hug. T.J wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in his familiar scent and let the tears flow.

"Don't you dare be a stranger Angel. If you need me for anything then call me ok.", Logan growled, his voice betraying the sadness he felt at letting her go.

"I will. Don't forget you're my best friend Logan and I love you. Just look after the others for me. They are gonna need you more than they know.", T.J choked.

Logan let her go and looked her in the eyes. He nodded sharply to indicate he would follow, what he considered to be her final order to him. T.J kissed his cheek and grinned at him. He grinned back at her and she knew she now had his complete support.

"You look after her.", Logan said to Draco as he joined them.

"You can count on it.", Draco said smiling down at T.J. As T.J watched Logan's retreating figure she had every intention of seeing him again soon.

Turning to her friends she linked arms with Draco and Ron. As they walked out into the sunlight T.J couldn't help but let her joy bubble to the surface. Turning her face to the sun she laughed with pure happiness. She was where she wanted to be finally. She had taken a long way round, but she was home. She would take on whatever the future holds and she would do it with Draco, the man she loved, and her friends by her side.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT.


End file.
